Criaturas de la noche
by unma
Summary: Continuacion de Vampira: Akane no debe solo aprender a vivir su nueva vida, debera enseñarle a alguien mas a hacerlo. Y si la historia tuviera otro final? Final alternativo
1. Promesas que cumplir

_-vamos, podemos ganar mucho dinero-_

_-y se puede saber para que quieres mas dinero?-_

_-el dinero nunca es suficiente-_

_-eres increíble-_

_-oh, por favor, hacen trampa, la semana pasada me costaron doscientos yenes-_

_-si te gusta apostar, aguantetala-_

_-a ti no te podría hacer trampa-_

_-y?-_

_-por favor, hazlo por mi, si, si?-_

_-oh, diablos, espero que no me metas en problemas-_

_-SIII, ahora veran esos tipos_-las dos chicas que tenían esa conversación se encaminaron hacia el callejón donde dos tipos, jugaban a descubrir el as, en una mesa improvisada, aunque ya era noche cerrada, una decena de personas veían como uno movía las cartas de aquí para alla, solo eran tres cartas, pero, apuesta a apuesta, nadie descubría donde estaba el as. Las dos chicas empujaron hasta ponerse delante, veían como otro tipo perdía cincuenta yenes, la mayor, una mujer rondando los treinta, extremadamente pálida, de pelo azulado y ojos grandes y tristes que vestia un sobretodo sobre un conjunto informal miro con atención el movimiento de manos, y sonrío, espero a que el acompañante del tipo de los naipes hablara, y este lo hizo

_-señoras, señores, es tarde ya, tenemos que irnos, alguien quiere desafiar al gran Ming antes de irnos a dormir?-_

_-nosotras-_ la chica de cabello negro puso docientos yenes en la mesa, el tipo sonrío

_-señorita, no quisiera que perdiera tanto dinero-_

_-no lo perderé, no esta vez-_

_-conste que se lo adverti-_ el tipo que movía los naipes los hizo bailar en la mesa, de manera que mareo a todo el mundo, de repente los dejo quietos, el primero simplemente pregunto

_-y donde esta el As?- _la mujer de cabello negro miro al de azulado

_-hermanita?-_ esta apoyo su dedo en una carta, el tipo que movía las cartas trago duro, y el que hablaba, al ver eso, se puso tan pálido como la mujer, Ming volteo la carta, era un as

_-este-_

_-este-_

_-este-_

_-este-_ la escena se repitió cuatro veces mas, la mesa llevaba perdida mas de dos mil yenes, Ming rechinaba los dientes, que diablos pasaba, en su caso era cierto, podía engañar a cualquier persona, por que esta mujer no caía? Decidió jugar su ultima oportunidad, en la mesa ya había seis mil yenes, todo el día de trabajo, movió sus manos como nunca

La mujer pareció dudar, la miro, tan bella, y con esa tristeza tan visible en sus ojos... y cuando alargo su mano hacia la mesa, pensó que le había engañado... pero la mano de ella toco su manga

_-aquí-_ la chica introdujo dos dedos bajo la manga, y saco el as, ante la risa y rechifla del publico.

_-Akane, eres increíble-_ la mujer de cabello negro iba contando el dinero en la calle, en plena noche, sin importarle mucho mas, Akane le regaño

_-guarda eso, llamaras la atención de los ladrones-_

_-y que harían contra ti, me dijiste que en Finlandia tuviste tres duelos a muerte, el hijo de puta ese te enseño a pelear... para que llevas esa espada si no?-_

_-por costumbre, nada mas-_

_-y a veces es necesario, para que eres tan fuerte si no?-_

_-Nabiki, hablas como si yo hubiera querido esto-_

_-bueno, tu dices que solo te falta adaptarte un poco mas nada mas-_

_-aun me deprimo un poco-_

_-volviste hace dos días y ya estas deprimida, tanto cambio, lo odiabas-_

_-y lo amaba..., bueno, es que yo... el..., descubrimos que aun nos amamos-_

_-no te quise preguntar esto, te quería dar mas tiempo, pero por que te volviste, por que no te quedaste con el?-_

_-por que aun no se si pueda controlar el monstruo que duerme en mi, cuando lo haga, creo que volveré con el, es lo le que les prometí-_

_-Akane, como te gusta complicar las cosas-_

_-sabes que soy así...-_ Akane miro violentamente a su derecha, se separo de su hermana y paso su mano bajo el sobretodo hacia su espalda, Nabiki la miro asustada

_-que pasa? Escuchaste algo?- _

_-una espada, y alguien que viene hacia aquí, VETE-_

_-no te voy a dejar sola-_

_-y que vas ha hacer, gritar?-_

_-pero...-_

_-vete, me estorbas, no te preocupes, ya le tome el tiempo a esto, vete-_ Nabiki, se retiro apresuradamente, mirando varias veces hacia atrás, Akane, cuando la vio doblar la esquina, desenvaino finalmente su espada, comenzó a caminar hacia donde había escuchado el sonido, de repente sintió algo a su espalda, giro rápidamente apoyando la punta de su espada en la garganta del que la acosaba, pero se quedo de una pieza cuando vio a quien la miraba, era un tipo delgado, con una vista dura, tenia un fino bigote, y vestia como un tipo salido de una película inglesa de principios de siglo, Akane no podía articular palabras, pero el tipo si

_Tendo, siempre tarde, pensé que su hermana no se iría jamas-_ Akane lo miro, y solo pudo articular tres palabras

_-usted, como diablos...?-_

Aquí comienza

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

continuación de Vampira

_-...logre salvarme?-_ Rosete sonrío disimuladamente_ – suerte, caí al foso, nade hasta que llegue a una parte bajo sombra, estaba herido, pero me dí cuenta que ese Dracult no podría enfrentarse a ustedes tres, yo ya no era necesario-_

_-vaya que tiene suerte-_

_-a veces nos pasa-_

_-y no se supone que debía comenzar una nueva vida?-_

_-si, hubiera sido lo habitual, pero tenia que cumplir una promesa-_

_-una promesa, y cual?-_

_-la que usted sobreviviría sus dos primeros años, es lo que le prometí a Saotome-_

_-y como piensa lograr eso, yo no estoy feliz por lo que usted me hizo, pero al menos ya no pienso en el suicidio-_

_-no ahora, pero lo hara, es por eso que yo estoy aquí-_

_-y que hara?-_

_-oh, para que arruinar este bello momento con eso, ya lo descubrir�, por lo menos, veo que se mantiene alerta, algo a aprendido de mi-_ Akane rechino los dientes, odiaba a ese tipo, en Suiza y Finlandia la necesidad lo hizo soportarlo, pero aquí... sin embargo Rosete guardo su espada y Akane se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo.

_-bueno, lo felicito por salvarse, ahora si me disculpa-_ Akane se puso a caminar, Rosete no la detuvo

_-espero que le guste la sorpresa, le traje un regalo de Finlandia-_

_-y cual es ese regalo?-_

_-ya lo sabr�, la esperare en el parque donde usted ya sabe-_ Akane se dio vuelta pero ya no vio a nadie, resoplo, y se dio cuenta que lo hizo, se preguntaba aun por que algunas cosas las hacia inconscientemente, esa era la razón principal para dejar a Ranma en Finlandia, primero debía conocerse a si misma, solo así sabría si podría vivir con el hasta que la muerte se lo arrebatara, continuo caminando por horas, hundida en sus pensamientos, faltaría solo una hora para el amanecer cuando volvió a su hogar

Cuando Akane se aprestaba a introducir su llave en la puerta de la que fuera la casa de Levine, esta se abrió de repente, y ella se sorprendió de ver al que le franqueaba la entrada

_-Ranma?-_ el muchacho se la quedo mirando, Akane hizo un gesto de tristeza -deberías_ haberte quedado allí, debías respetar mi decisión, por...-_ el tono del chico la calle

_-Akane, has sabido algo de menta?-_ había desesperación en su voz, ambos se miraron, el silencio se podía escuchar

_-como si yo se algo de ella, me despedí en el aeropuerto, junto con Shampoo-_

_-ella me dijo lo mismo, que mientras fue al auto, menta quiso comprar algo allí, luego desapareció-_

_-donde esta Shampoo?-_

_-Se quedo en Groserperkiesten, junto con Ryoga-_

_-pero... solo se que se quedo con ella-_

_-hace un par de días, aparentemente trato de comunicarse con nosotros-_

_-aparentemente?-_

_-si, todos nuestro celulares pueden rastrearse, llamo desde esta ciudad-_

_-pero que hace ella aquí...-_ de repente Akane recordó lo que Rosete le había dicho, y todo adquirió una horrible claridad para ella, fue hasta su cuarto, de un cajón tomo la pulsera de Babel y se la puso, luego se dirigió a la salida, Ranma la quiso detener

_-donde vas?-_

_-quedate aquí-_

_-DONDE VAS-_

_-Ranma, creo que se con quien esta, ahora, esperame aquí, cierto, Nabiki, dame tu celular-_ las hermanas miraban expectantes, Nabiki le dio su teléfono, Akane memorizo en el aparato el numero de Ranma, guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su sobretodo, se retiraba rápidamente, cuando le pregunto una ultima cosa a Ranma

_-tienes un localizador?-_

_-si, por que?-_ Akane no contesto, salio dejando a Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi sumidos en la mas horrible ignorancia

Rosete esperaba tranquilamente fumando uno de sus habanos, cuando sintió el filo de una espada en su garganta, sonrío y miro cuidadosamente a Akane

_-Johan estaría orgulloso, logro sorprenderme completamente, la verdad creo que usted es mi mas digna hija-_

_-cuide su lengua, no juegue con su suerte, que hizo con menta?-_

_-vaya, el amante llego rápido, tal como esperaba, ambos son tan predecibles-_

_-igual que usted, y si aprecia su vida espero que me sorprenda, donde esta?-_

_-y que tal si no la sorprendo?-_

_-no puede ser tan hijo de puta-_

_-yo solo hago lo que puedo para cumplir mi promesa-_

_-pero por que ella?-_

_-por que usted la quiere-_

_-lo matare...-_ Rosete cruzo su espada y salto hacia atrás, sonrío

_-no tiene tiempo de pelear Tendo, decida que hara, solo queda media hora, tal vez menos para que amanezca, y esa chica esta sola, confundida y no entiende una palabra de lo que dice el resto de las personas-_ Rosete saco de su bolsillo una pulsera de Babel, luego con una reverencia se despidió, mientras Akane tomaba el celular de su bolsillo

_-RANMA-_ el muchacho de barba atendió rápidamente

_mira el localizador, debes ver a dos vampiros juntos, pero alejándose entre ellos, los ves?-_ Ranma tomo el localizador y lo abrió el y las hermanas miraron el cono azulado, dos puntos blancos estaban a la izquierda

_si los veo-_

_-esos somo Rosete y yo-_

_-ROSETE, ROSETE ESTA VIVO?-_

_-Ranma, hay algún vampiro mas cerca, en la ciudad?-_ Ranma noto uno sobre la izquierda

_si-_

_-es ella-_

_-QUE?-_

_-Ranma, la bautizo-_ el muchacho se desplomo sobre una silla, Nabiki y Kasumi gimieron

_-RANMA... RANMA... AYUDAME, DONDE ESTA, FALTA POCO PARA QUE AMANEZCA-_ Nabiki lo golpeo en la espalda, Ranma pareció reaccionar

_ella...-_ Nabiki le grito

_-Ranma, va a morir si no hacemos algo, donde?-_

_-al este-_ Akane gritaba

_-no me vengas con eso, derecha, izquierda?-_

_-a la derecha-_ Akane empezó a correr, llegaría a tiempo, se juro que seria así, o ella misma se prendería fuego al amanecer

_-que esperas, te vas a quedar allí sentado?-_ Nabiki tomo las llaves de su auto, Ranma reacciono y la siguió, cuando llegaron a el, Ranma se interpuso entre ella y la puerta del conductor

_-yo conduzco Nabiki-_ ella lo miro con su cara traviesa

_-ah, si... y supongo que te recuerdas todos los cruces, atajos, lugares de transito intenso y esas cosas, no?_ Ranma se rindió, Nabiki encendió el motor y miro a Ranma

_-Ajustate el cinturón_-_ Ranma_ sintió que su alma se pegaba al asiento, mientras el pequeño auto salia quemando neumáticos

Akane corría hacia el este, o la derecha, como le había dicho Ranma, pero de allí, de repente sintió esa fragancia, debía hacer tiempo que paso, aspiro, se vio a si misma como un animal cazando, hacia esa calle el aroma era mas fuerte...

_-CUIDADO-_ Ranma, tomado de la puerta y el techo, veía y escuchaba como Nabiki rebajaba de Cuarta a Segunda, apretaba el freno y giraba el volante tomando una esquina a casi ochenta km por hora y luego como aceleraba, poniendo tercera y nuevamente cuarta, al chico se le caían los ojos al verla

_-donde aprendiste a conducir así?-_ Nabiki sonrío un poco

_-mi primer ex-marido era piloto, fue divertido-_ a casi cinto veinte se dirigían a interceptar a Akane

Akane caminando lentamente, sentía el perfume de menta giro en la esquina, la vio, en cuclillas, apoyada contra una pared, tenia la cabeza entre sus manos, a su lado, noto que había algo, lo reconoció, era vomito.

_-Menta?-_ la chica levanto la mirada, Akane se horrorizo, estaba tan pálida como ella

_-Akane, que me pasa?-_ Akane se agacho y la abrazo, la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella parecía confundida, Akane trataba de calmarla, pero ella parecía asustada

_-Akane, que me pasa, tengo, hambre, pero todo lo que como me hace doler el estomago, lo vomito, que me pasa, que me pasa, que me pasa?_

_-ssshh nada, no pasa nada, vamos a casa y todo estara bien-_ Akane levanto la vista, estaba lejisimo de su casa, en menos de veinte minutos amanecería.

_que es ese ruido?-_ Akane agudizo sus sentidos, era un auto, a mucha distancia... y menta lo había escuchado, el ruido se hizo mas fuerte y Nabiki y Ranma llegaron, rápidamente subieron a la aun confundida menta y Akane, rompiendo records, Nabiki los llevo a la casa, entraron cuando los primeros rayos se hicieron visibles, en minutos, menta se quedo dormida, Kasumi la arropo, y noto que no tenia pulso, ni respiraba, y su otrora tibia piel estaba fría... como la de Akane.

Esta tomaba un vaso con sangre, tal vez era lo peor para hacer, pero Nabiki fue inflexible, estaban los tres sentados, Akane, a su pesar, bostezaba. Kasumi le acaricio el pelo como cada vez que hacia eso

_-ve a dormir con ella, te necesitaremos cuando despierte-_ Akane apretaba el puño tan fuerte que todos escuchaban sus huesos tronando

_ese hijo de puta-_ Ranma la miro con lágrimas en los ojos

_-pero, se llevaban bien, por que le hizo eso?- _Akane, también con una lágrima en su ojo lo miro

_el te hizo la promesa de que yo no me mataría, verdad_?-

_si, que tiene que ver eso?-_

_-es su manera de mantenerme viva, me da una discípula, sabe que no la dejare morir, que me mantendré viva para ayudarla a sobrevivir-_

_-entonces...-_

_-así es... no se lo hizo a ella, nos lo hizo a nosotros-_

**N. DEL AUTOR:Bueno, creo que les debo una explicacion, me pareció que Vampira se estaba alargando demasiado, pero, principalmente, se había salido de lo que quería, aquí esta el verdadero final de esa historia, corregir Vampira la hubiera alargado demasiado, y creo que partiendo la historia en dos va ha ser mas llevadera**

_**Hugo el Unma**_


	2. El despertar de Menta

Desde que cierta noche, Akane fue atacado por un vampiro, pocas veces pudo mantenerse despierta luego de la salida del sol, pero ya era pasado el mediodía y no podía cerrar los ojos, miraba con tristeza infinita a menta a su lado, había visto dormir alguna vez a Johan, luego de alguna tarde o noche de pasión, pero no lo conocía de antes, solo lo conoció como vampiro, y se acostumbro rápidamente a esa forma de dormir que tenían ellos, el problema era que ella había visto a menta dormir anteriormente, había compartido el cuarto con ella en Finlandia, la había visto dormir, plácidamente, casi juraría que con una sonrisa, la respiración tranquila de ella se había convertido en su amuleto para conciliar el sueño, ese sonido monocorde, suave, la tranquilizaba, la sedaba. Ahora la veía allí, tan quieta, no veía el incipiente busto moverse, tan quieto como el de ella, su rostro estaba pálido, y tenia un rictus de miedo, de terror, Akane recordaba sus sueños, ahora se habían calmado un poco, pero aun veía a Kasumi con un enorme cuchillo corriéndola por la casa o a Shampoo venciéndola en un duelo y dejándola estacada para ver el sol... tendría menta ese tipo de sueños, la despertarían como a ella?... por dios, y cuando despertara, que le dirían, como se lo explicarían, y si tenia hambre, Jesus, cuando la encontró ella le dijo que había intentado comer algo, si tenia hambre, como haria para alimentarla, y cuanto hacia que Rosete le había echo esto, un día, dos, el dolor por el hambre la atacaría, ella al menos tuvo un par de días para hacerse la idea de beber sangre, menta probablemente tendría que beber apenas despierte... lo del sol no seria problema, por lo menos los primeros días, el terror que se tenia al astro rey en el comienzo era tan grande que sabia que ella no lo podría contener, además, un vampiro novato no podía controlar su sueño, quedaría dormida a los primeros rayos. Dios, eran tantas cosas, todas tan abrumadoras, incluso aun para ella, cerro los ojos, tenia que dormir, para estar lista cuando ella despertara, miro su reloj, las 1:34, volvió a cerrar los ojos, y sintió un nudo en la garganta, cuando el silencio se apodero de esa oscura habitación

* * *

_-Mierda, no se por que te hice caso-_

_-oye, yo no tengo la culpa, Kasumi no sabia que íbamos a tener dos vampiros que alimentar, necesitábamos la sangre-_ Nabiki trataba de calmar a Ranma, habían salido a un banco de sangre a buscar mas de esta, ahora, en medio de un atascamiento de trafico, hacia una hora que estaban trabados en el mismo lugar por un accidente de varios autos, Ranma miro su reloj y volvió a insultar

_-falta quince minutos para el ocaso-_

_-calmate, nosotras vivimos con un vampiro, tenemos experiencia-_

_-no me preocupa eso, es menta, cuando se de cuenta de lo que pasa...-_

_-conoces a Kasumi, y además esta Akane-_

_

* * *

_

Abrió los ojos y no reconoció donde estaba, primero le pareció estar en un cuarto oscuro, pestañeo, y este pareció iluminarse en un tono verdoso, miro a su costado, AKANE, que hacia con ella, miro su mano, la pulsera de Babel, puso su mano en la frente, cerro los ojos, no recordaba bien lo que paso, se levanto suavemente, tratando de no despertar a la vampiro, un poco a los tropezones se acerco a la puerta, giro la manija y la puerta empezó a rechinar, fuerte, miro a Akane, nada, sabia que tenia el sueño pesado, pero esta puerta rechinaba mucho... cuando tuvo espacio suficiente paso al pasillo, miro el lugar, estaba en un primer piso, la casa era hermosa, alfombrada, con un estilo europeo, miro la hermosa escalera, se acerco, hey, conocía este lugar�, era la casa de Akane�, bajo silenciosamente, recordaba que la cocina estaba a la izquierda, casi en puntillas de pie se dirigió a allí, vio a Kasumi, empezó a caminar normalmente , sabia de sus problemas cardiacos, no quería asustarla, pero a medida que se acercaba, parecía que aquella no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

_-Kasumi?-_ esta soltó los utensilios de cocina como si se hubiera asustado, miro a menta, suspiro, pero había algo en su rostro, como, susto, o incomodidad, o peor, pena, tomo de nuevo su cucharón

_-menta... despertaste-_

_-si, me duele la cabeza, y tengo hambre, que cocinas, huele delicioso-_ la forzada sonrisa de Kasumi desapareció, menta se tomo el estomago

_-te duele?-_

_-me dio una puntada, no como desde...-_ la cara de menta cambio completamente-_ no me acuerdo- _

_cuanto mas?-_

_-tranquilo, allí sacan el ultimo auto-_

_-pero ya debe estar despierta-  
_

_-con Kasumi y Akane, puedes tranquilizarte?-_

_

* * *

_

_-había comido un chocolate... y luego...-_ menta puso sus manos sobre su cara, el gesto de tratar de recordar

_como llegaste aquí?-_

_-no, no lo recuerdo, espera, en avión, espera, espera, con... EL-_ había horror en sus ojos, _-me secuestro, y trate de escapar... y luego, me golpeo... y no recuerdo... no recuerdo mas, lo ultimo que recuerdo... era que estaba en una baqueta en un parque, y que tenia hambre... camine, pero no sabia donde estaba..., y note que no tenia la pulsera de babel..., no podía preguntarle a nadie donde estaba, seguía con hambre, tenia algunos chocolates en el bolsillo, me los comí y creo que deben haberse puestos malos por que los vomite... y luego Akane me encontró, y Nabiki y Ranma llegaron en un auto, y luego llegamos aquí, Nabiki trataba de llegar antes que salga el sol... por Akane, ya sabes, y luego me quede dormida... y aquí estoy, por que estoy aquí, ni idea-_

_-menta... sientate por favor, tengo que decirte algo-_ menta se preocupo, la siempre jovial cara de Kasumi estaba seria como jamas la había visto, además parecía nerviosa - _ y no te va a gustar-_

_AKANE, AKANE DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA-_ Akane Abrió sus ojos y miro el rostro desesperado de la mayor de sus hermanas

_Kasumi, que pasa?-_

_-MENTA SE FUE-_ solo en ese momento Akane noto que la chica no estaba a su lado, de un salto se puso de pie y ambas bajaron a la carrera las escaleras

_-por que?-_

_-se lo dije, pensé que era mejor si lo hacia en privado, pero se puso como loca, primero lloro y luego salio a la calle, trate de detenerla, pero no pude, me arrojo a lo lejos y se fue-_ ambas llegaron a la puerta, Akane noto que estaba forzada

_-calmate, obviamente no se alimento, verdad?-_

_-no, pero tiene hambre-_

_-eso es lo que me preocupa, calmate, el único peligro es que lastime a alguien-_

_-dios mio, me equivoque, me equivoque-_

_-no, tal vez fue lo mejor, yo me quede dormida, calmate, la traeré de vuelta, donde están Ranma y Nabiki?-_

_-fueron a buscar mas sangre-_

_-tenla lista, yo también tengo hambre-_ Akane salio a la calle, apenas anochecia, había aun bastante gente, a Akane no le importo, Kasumi la vio, el cuerpo tenso, pero la cabeza se movía en todas direcciones, husmeando como un sabueso, buscando el rastro, Kasumi se dio cuenta

_-esta cazando-_ de repente Akane fijo su nariz, había captado el rastro, y se fue caminando, rápidamente, pero caminando, no se iba a descubrir, y tampoco a menta

Menta se encontraba en una plaza, miraba a unos chicos jugar, por que, sentía la sensación de hambre, y de sed, una sed abrazadora , se tomo el vientre, y se sentó en una banqueta, y ahora, vampiro, vampira, ella era otra, que haria, ella no quería eso, pero... ella conocía vampiros, estaba Akane, tan humana... y Rosete, que parecía un amigo... y esos dos que mataron a sus padres, y que para entretenerse la ataron de pies y manos y la torturaron, monstruos, eso es lo que eran los vampiros, tal vez Akane no, y alguno que conoció en la sociedad, pero el resto, merecían morir, ahora ella era otro monstruo, irónico destino, ella que los odiaba y de corazón los hubiera matado a todos... era uno de ellos, por que, por que, levanto la vista, los chicos, jugaban tan contento, junto a ese monstruo, que tenia sed y hambre...

_-es horrible, no?-_ menta se asusto de ver a Akane a su lado, no la había oído llegar, ambas se quedaron mirando a los chicos

_-es así siempre?-_

_-si tienes hambre, si-_

_-como, como puedes vivir así?-_

_-por que tengo miedo, muchas veces pensé en matarme, pero no tengo el valor-_

_-y ahora?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-yo... no quiero morir-_

_-pues vive-_

_-así?-_

_-te queda alguna opción?-_

_-pero como?-_

_-simplemente viviendo-_

_-tu eres la que dices que nada nunca es tan fácil-_

_-lo se, no tengo ni idea que hacer, ni contigo ni conmigo, pero yo al menos lo voy a intentar-_

_-yo... te conozco, se lo humana que eres, pero, pensé que conocía a Rosete, y el...-_

_-te traiciono, yo conocí también a Johan, y... a alguien mas, y tu también conociste a otros, buenos y malos, eso lo decide cada uno-_ Akane le extendido la mano, menta la miro, y tomándola se puso de pie, sintió otra punzada en el estomago, Akane la sostuvo

_-duele mucho?-_

_-va y viene-_

_-apuremonos, no tienes idea lo que es cuando duele de verdad-_ empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Akane, no estaban muy lejos

_-es el hambre, no?-_

_-exacto-_

_-yo, no se...-_

_-si podrás beber sangre, te aseguro que te parecerá lo mas sabroso del mundo, pero eso no quita el echo de que es... sangre, nada dicen de que nos deba gustar el hacerlo-_

cuando entraron, a la cocina, menta se doblo en dos, Ranma y Akane la llevaron a la mesa, Kasumi esperaba con dos tasas llenas, Akane tomo una tasa, y se la paso a menta

_-cierra los ojos, huele esto y luego bebelo, despacio, calmadamente-_ menta hizo lo que le dijeron, cuando aspiro, una mano se apoyo los labios, los ojos se abrieron mirando a Akane, esta la calmo

_-colmillos, acostumbrate, ahora, cierra los ojos y bebetelo-_ menta así lo hizo, bebió hasta la ultima gota, Ranma se acerco al oído de Akane

_-necesito hablar contigo-_ susurro, Akane miro a Kasumi y Nabiki, y les dijo mientras tomaba su tasa de la mesada

_-que se beba dos mas-_ menta Abrió los ojo, viéndolos salir

_no te vayas por favor-_

_-solo iremos aquí, no te preocupes, mi hermanas son expertas-_ Nabiki se sentó frente a ella, mientras Kasumi le acariciaba el pelo

_ahora, niña, bebete eso, vamos-_ menta miro a Kasumi, y continuo con su segunda tasa

_-lo tomo demasiado bien-_ Akane miro a Ranma

_-bueno, ella conoce a muchos vampiros, buenos y malos, yo no me entere de eso hasta que me desperté casi a la mañana-_

_y ahora?-_

_-se lo dije a ella, te lo digo a ti, no tengo idea, yo aun estoy aprendiendo, y ahora enseñarle?-_

_-eso nos deja, que si tenemos que pedir un consejo...-_ Akane y Ranma se miraron

_-genial, no es verdadero hijo de puta, convirtió a Johan para que su hermana no se mate, me convirtió a mi cuando Johan dudaba, y para asegurarse de que yo no me mate, se lo hace a menta-_

_-con esto también se asegura que no lo mataremos, no hay nadie mas a quien preguntarle algo-_

_-que hay de esos dos, la que esta en Australia y ese en Colombia-_

_-tendría que averiguar, llamare a pchan y la gatita, igual, estamos mínimos de gente, encontrarlo, en ciudades tan grandes, llevaría días, semanas-_

_y tienes donde quedarte?-_

_-encontrare algo-_

_-oh, vamos, ya sabes que puedes quedarte-_

_-Akane, no quiero molestar-_

_-quedate, tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenido-_

_-pero es que yo..-_

_-QUE QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO, DEMONIOS-_

_-pero, si nos quedamos juntos, vamos a terminar a los gritos en tu cuarto-_

_-pues que se acostumbren, oh que se vayan a dar una vuelta, oh que se pongan tapones en los oídos-_

_vaya que rápido se olvidaron de menta-_ Nabiki los miraba, ambos estaban al borde de un beso, se separaron rápidamente, Ranma tosió, Akane trato de explicar

_-Nabiki, no, no... nos olvidamos de... ella, pero pensamos... que a ella... no le va a ser tan difícil como a mi, nada mas-_

_-vamos, no se preocupen, menta se tomo sus tres tasa, y ahora-_ Akane reacciono

_-la sacaremos, no vamos a aislarla, y no vamos a dejar que lo haga-_ Ranma miro a Akane

_estas segura?-_

_-no, pero es lo que hizo Johan conmigo, y por lo que se fue lo que hicieron con Rosete y Jenny-_

_-y que ganas con eso Akane?-_

_-que no pierda su humanidad, creo- Ranma_ asintió

_-creo que es eso, muy bien, Nabiki, tu y Kasumi, ayudenles a prepararlas-_

_-no hara falta-_

_-y como se maquillaran-_

_-tengo un juguete nuevo-_ Akane y Nabiki sonrieron, Ranma no entendía

_-con esto se prende, y vuala-_ Akane y menta se vieron en el falso espejo que Rosotov le prometiera a la primera, menta se miro

_-Akane, no estoy segura, preferiría quedarme-_

_-no lo haras, saldrás conmigo-_

_-por que?-_

_-por que soy tu maestra-_

_-oh, no tienes tanta experiencia-_

_-bueno, pues te doy la dirección de Rosete, estoy segura que le agradara tener una discípula-_ menta bajo la vista, Akane continuo _-pero estoy segura que te recibiría como discípula en su puerta, y te la cerraría diciéndote que vayas a dar una vuelta, que caces a alguien y volvieras para dormir, al menos conmigo estaras acompañada, y no necesitaras aprender a cazar, al menos por ahora-_

_-pero...-_

_-tu no quieres cazar, ya lo se, yo lo odio, me hace sentir la cosa mas horrible del mundo, pero debes aprender, y principalmente, debes aprender a alimentarte de esa manera sin matar, ese es nuestro secreto, lo que nos hace distintas de Rosete, entiendes menta?- _la chica de pelo negro asintió, la de azulado Abrió su guardarropa, eligió algo para ella, y ayudo a menta a elegir algo, minutos mas tarde, las dos vampiros, Ranma y Nabiki salieron a dar una larga vuelta, Kasumi, fiel a su estilo, se quedo limpiando y arreglando, cuando un aroma extraño, le llamo la atención, que supiera nadie fumaba, se dio vuelta y encontró a Rosete sentado tranquilamente a su espalda, este sonrió

_-calma señorita Kasumi, no vengo a hacerles daños, quedese tranquila, no quiero cargar con su muerte-_

_-en ese caso hubiera tocado el timbre y entrado de manera normal-_

_-es cierto, pero esta era la casa de Johan, así que conozco todos los recovecos, las chicas salieron, verdad?-_

_-si, las tres-_

_-no me interesa Nabiki, si no mis hijas-_ el rostro de Kasumi paso del susto al enojo

_le pediría por respeto que no diga esas cosas, al menos frente a mi-_ Rosete asintió, respetaba a quien conociera que era y aun así se atreviera a contradecirlo

_-su pedido es aceptable-_

_-y que quiere con Akane y menta?-_

_-lo mismo que usted, que sobrevivan-_

_-si están en esta situación es por su culpa-_

_-si-_

_-y como piensa ayudar entonces?-_ el vampiro saco una tarjeta, con un numero de teléfono anotado

_-cuando haiga problemas, llamee, se que Akane, Amanda y Saotome preferirían enfrentar alguna duda sin consultarme, aunque soy su única fuente, preferirían golpearse contra una pared que preguntarme donde esta la llave-_

_-y se supone que yo le llame, le cuente el problema y usted me dara una solución, que yo tirare como al pasar, eso es lo que quiere?-_

_-usted tiene mas inteligencia que Akane, Saotome y Amanda juntas, me queda la duda de Nabiki...-_

_-cuidado con ella, no solo es inteligente, puede ser tan fría como usted-_ Rosete perdió su sonrisa, miro a Kasumi a los ojos

_-yo podría curarla, un mordisco, una gota de mi sangre, y podría llevar una vida casi normal, risas, llanto, enojos, correr sin preocuparse, volver a hacer el amor-_ Kasumi bajo la vista

_-no cree que lo pensé, pero dios nos pone pruebas, y yo superare la mia de esta manera-_ Kasumi miro la tarjeta, odiaba como cualquiera a este tipo, pero sabia que el consejo de su experiencia era impagable

_-esta bien, lo hara, pero por ellas, entiende-_

_-a echo bien-_ Rosete se puso de pie, Abrió la puerta de salida, tenia una ultima cosa que decir

_-mi ultima oferta, estara disponible para usted por siempre, que descanse-_ se retiro tranquilamente, Kasumi lo miro irse

_-correr, jugar, reírme a carcajadas, sexo... vade retrus satanás-_ meneo la cabeza, memorizo el numero, a pesar de lo cual lo guardo en un cajón, luego continuo con sus quehaceres


	3. Menta y Kasumi

**Ira**

Si bien Akane, Ranma y Nabiki hicieron todo lo posible para distraerla, cerca de las dos de la mañana, el rostro de menta, indicaba con claridad que nada de lo que hicieran la iba a distraer de sus problemas, Nabiki demostraba por un lado la cara de obvio sueño, Ranma, con casi tres días de estar en vela, apenas podía mantenerse atento, Akane se los llevo a un costado, hablo un poco con ellos, y luego, mientras volvía con menta, ambos las dejaron solas, menta no entendía por que, pero Akane continuo caminando como si nada, menta tuvo un momento de incertidumbre, pero ante una seña de Akane, la siguió, ambas llegaron a un enorme parque, mal iluminado, pero perfectamente claro para ambas, Akane se sentó en una banqueta, como mirando a lo lejos, menta se sentó junto a ella, permanecieron en silencio, menta finalmente hablo

_-lindo parque-_

_-así es, papa me traía a jugar aquí cuando niña, y tu hermano me traía en primavera, y aquí me mataron y me convirtieron en vampiro-_ un silencio glacial cayo sobre ellas, luego de otros segundos mas, menta se vio obligada a preguntar

_-por que me traes aquí?-_

_-no solo te traje a ti, me obligue a venir a este lugar, aquí mataron a Johan, murió por salvarme-_

_-y todo eso no debería hacerte odiar este lugar?-_

_-no lo amo... pero no lo odio, con el tiempo comprendí que no puedes odiar sin morir un poco...-_

_-como si nosotras pudiéramos morir-_

_-sabes que si, cierta vez me dijeron, quedate al sol, solo serán cinco, diez segundos de sufrimiento infinito, y todo acabara, dime menta, tienes el valor de morir?-_ la adolescente no contesto, una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla, Akane la abrazo, menta empezó a llorar por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, Akane sentía ese nudo en su garganta...

_-ya, ya pequeña, ojala pudiera hacer algo, si hubiera una sola cura para nosotras, te juro que te la daría-_

_-pero... no la hay-_

_-no, pero no puedes rendirte, no dejare que lo hagas, por ti, por el, y por mi, perdoname, pero siento que si tu no puedes lograrlo, yo tampoco, perdoname, perdoname-_ ambas lloraron juntas por unos segundos, luego Akane, tomando su pañuelo, se limpio las lágrimas, y las de menta, esta, un poco mas calmada, la miro

_-y ahora?-_

_-lo mismo pregunte yo, me dijeron, si no tienes el valor de morir, tenlo para vivir, dime Amanda Clauwsvich, tienes el valor de vivir?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-se que lo tendrás-_

_-por el miedo a morir?-_

_-por lo que amamos la vida, aunque sea esta, es lo que nos queda, y te juro que lo lograremos-_

Faltado minutos para amanecer, ambas estaban devuelta en casa, Kasumi, siempre lista, las esperaba, ambas la saludaron, la pequeña bostezaba de tal manera que uno temería que se partiera las mandíbulas, Kasumi le acaricio el cabello, como solía hacer con su hermana, menta la miro, y se sacudió esa mano como si fuera una horrible araña, Kasumi y Akane la miraron extrañada

_-sucede algo pequeña?-_ pero esta vez la sonrisa de Kasumi no calmo a nadie, menta se levanto de la mesa como si algo muy malo pasara

_-CREEN QUE NO ME DÍ CUENTA?-_ las hermanas se miraron confundidas, Akane tartamudeaba

_-no te entiendo, de que te diste cuenta?-_

_-por que me paso esto, es tu manera de mantenerte viva, tener a alguien a quien cuidar, NO ES ASÍ, SEGURAMENTE TU Y EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE ME HIZO ESTO ESTABAN DE ACUERDO-_ la cara de Akane cambio de confusión a furia, pero lo que dijo menta, por muy retorcido que fuera, se acercaba bastante a la verdad, la respuesta de Akane, su tono de voz, no eran muy amables tampoco

_-tienes razón en que ese desgraciado te hizo esto para mantenerme viva, piensa, y sabe, que no pensare en cosas como la muerte, mientras te enseñe a sobrevivir, pero me hubiera matado de saber lo que planeaba...-_ las tres se miraban, Kasumi quiso tocarla, pero en décimas de segundos, menta tomo una pesada silla y trato de golpear a la mayor de las Tendo... si la garra de Akane no la hubiera detenido a centímetros de la cabeza de ella, las vampiras se miraron tensamente, luego la silla voló con estrépito hacia la mesada, Akane la miro y su tono de voz empeoro

_-si estas buscando pelea, la encontraste, sigueme-_ Akane se dirigió fuera de la cocina, menta la siguió, mientras Kasumi fue a despertar a Ranma y Nabiki

_-bien, que esperas, aquí estoy, ven por mi-_ Akane la espero en el sótano, el lugar era amplio, con paredes solidas, menta miro a Akane, y se lanzo contra ella, Akane simplemente la esquivo, y menta se dio contra una pared, se dio vuelta en un santiamén, y se lanzo nuevamente al ataque, pero donde estaba Akane solo encontró aire... y una dura pared.

_-me buscabas?-_ la caída menta la miro desde el piso, y se revolvió furiosa sorprendiendo a Akane, pero cuando menta se puso de pie otra vez, no encontró a Akane donde esperaba, sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, y aunque supo de quien se trataba, un súbito ataque de terror la envolvió, cayo al piso y poco mas que se arrastro en hasta la pared, miro a Akane horrorizada, quien a su vez la miraba a ella, menta cerro los y volteo la vista, luego, se quedo mirando la pared, Akane se acerco a ella y se sentó junto.

_-así lo hizo, no, te toca el hombro y luego te ataca-_

_-a mi me atrapo, luego me desmayo, no recuerdo cuando me hizo esto-_

_-se que no querrás hablar, pero, cuando despertaste?-_

_-me desperté en una casa abandonada, desnuda, había una muda de ropa, me la puse, luego salí, no sabia donde estaba, obviamente en oriente, eso lo sabia, pero no entendía una palabra de lo que me decían, me dí cuenta que no tenia la pulsera de Babel, tenia la esperanza de que fuera Nerima, pero que haria para encontrarte, trate de comunicarme, hasta por señas, pero no tuve necesidad de aprender ingles, y parece que poca gente habla alemán-_ una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la niña, Akane la abrazo

_-bueno, si yo no hubiera traído por descuido mi pulsera, no nos hubiéramos entendido tampoco, y mi ingles es pésimo, por que Kasumi?-_ menta la miro apenada

_-sabia que me ibas a detener, además, si la golpeabas, tal vez...-_

_-... te mataría, si la hubieras lastimado no se que hubiera echo, por eso me fui, por que aun no me conozco bien-_

_-y ese desgraciado te dio una discípula-_

_-debí imaginar que lo haria, pero jamas pensé que la haria contigo-_ menta bostezo, trato de ponerse de pie, lo hizo, muy inestablemente, la pequeña sonrío

_-dios, que sueño, como haces para no aparentar sueño?- _Akane sonrío, y bostezo también

_-solo quiero ir a dormir un poco, dejamos esas ideas locas para otro día?-_

_-mañana esta bien, lo anotare en mi agenda-_ ambas subieron la escalera, menta a tropezones, cuando la puerta se abrió, Ranma, Kasumi y Nabiki, que se quedaron viendo a las dos salir joviales del sótano

_-esta todo bien?-_ Ranma miro como enojado a menta

_-hermano, todo bien, si me permiten, necesito dormir-_ pasando entre todos, se dirigió al cuarto

_-que fue todo eso?-_ Nabiki tomaba un café

_ira, cuando te sucede esto es lo que te sobra, con preguntas del tipo por que, mucha autocompasión, deseos de morir y miedo-_

_-aun así, parece que le esta resultando mas fácil que a ti-_

_-ya te dije, ella conocía vampiros, tal vez eso ayuda... Ranma, esta noche, tu y yo iremos a hacerle una visita a nuestro viejo amigo-_ Akane y Ranma se miraron

_-es hora de que pague todas las que nos hizo-_ Kasumi se aclaro la garganta

_-chicos, no se están apurando, el es el único de quien pueden solicitar ayuda para menta-_ la pareja levanto la vista con fuego en sus ojos, Akane la miro furiosa

_-primero muerta, ese tipo le hace esto a la gente para mantener vivos a sus transformados, luego que, atacara a algún niño o adolescente para mantener viva a menta, esto se tiene que acabar Kasumi- _

Por la noche, Ranma y Akane vigilaban atentamente la casa de Rosete, pero Akane no podía oír nada fuera de lo normal, a pesar de que Ranma vigilo la casa desde antes del anochecer, cruzaron una mirada de inteligencia, Akane trepo lo mas sigilosamente que pudo hacia techo, con una cuerda al hombro, luego la dejo caer para que Ranma subiera a su vez, el muchacho, con la pericia de un comando, hizo un agujero en un amplio ventanal, ambos entraron, espadas en mano en la casa, pero por mas que la revisaron de arriba a abajo, no encontraron al legendario vampiro, ambos insultaron por lo bajo, Akane se sentó en el sofa, miro a Ranma

_-te dije que usaras el localizador-_

_-ya se, pero no es algo discreto, sabes?-_ Ranma saco el dichoso aparato, el cono azulado indicaba que los tres vampiros de la ciudad estaban totalmente alejados unos de otros

_-genial- dijeron_ ambos en estéreo

_-le agradezco su llamado, me ahorro hacerle mucho daño a esos dos-_

_-mas bien creo que le he salvado la vida-_ Rosete miro a Kasumi, sonriendo, en el parque, caminando totalmente solos, Rosete se extraño que lo llamara avisándole del ataque que iba a recibir, pero mas cuando este le pidió verlo en el parque asolas.

Luego de caminar un buen trecho, Rosete se detuvo, Kasumi lo miro, el vampiro se cruzo de brazos

_-y bien, que es lo que quiere?-_ Kasumi se sintió incomoda, se sentó en una banqueta

_-lo que me dijo, es cierto?-_ el vampiro sonrío

_-mi oferta sigue en pie, acaso la sombra de la duda sobrevuela sus convicciones?-_ Kasumi no respondió, se mordió los labios, ambos se miraron, de repente, la mujer se levanto, tratando de irse, el vampiro la detuvo, tomándola del hombro, Kasumi grito

_-NO, NO PUEDO, NO PODRÍA- Rosete_ la hizo girar y dándole un apasionado beso, Kasumi se resistió, pero de repente dejo de luchar, Rosete separo sus labios y quedo viendo el rostro de Kasumi, con los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados, como esperando otro beso, el español sonrío

_-así que vienes a provocarme, que te convierta a la fuerza, no lo haré, tu me lo pedirás, te lo aseguro-_ Rosete se saco su guante de piel, y lo paso entre sus labios, Kasumi, avergonzada, miraba el piso, cuando sintió los labios del vampiro sobre su cuello, besándola, una sensación de exitacion que Kasumi trato de encerrar en una caja de acero parecía escapar, sintió que Rosete le introducía un dedo entre sus labios, Kasumi beso esa mano... y lo sintió, un fuego en su interior, el aire le faltaba, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, cayo de rodillas, y todo eso se fue como llego, se encontró respirando agitadamente, miro al vampiro

_-que paso?-_

_-te dije que una gota de mi sangre bastaba para curarte, un pequeño vaso de ella, te convertiría en una operaria, pero una gota como esta, basta y sobra para curarte-_ mostró el dedo, donde se hiciera un pequeño y profundo corte con sus colmillos

_-significa que me curo?-_

_-tan simple como eso-_ Kasumi no entendía

_-quien es, el demonio o el ángel, el asesino o el curador?-_ Rosete sonrío

_-esta noche, tu amante-_ y tomando de la mano de Kasumi, se perdieron de vista hacia un lugar privado


	4. Decisiones

_-por que estoy haciendo esto, que me pasa?-_ Kasumi volteo y miro a Rosete, que parecía dormir tranquilamente, faltaba poco para el mediodía, y la mayor de la Tendo se levanto de la cama donde le entrega su castidad a una de las pocas personas que había logrado ganarse su odio, se pregunto cuanto hacia que su hermana y su novio habían salido de la casa, una hora, media hora, minutos?

Que hubieran dicho si supieran que ella le aviso a este tipo lo del ataque, que hubieran dicho si los hubieran visto llegar besándose casi fuera de control, con Rosete **metiendo **mano en lugares jamas tocados para ella, que dirían si se enteraran que hizo el amor con el toda la noche? como explicar la dulzura de los primeros momentos, y luego la furia de ambos, por que ella era lo suficientemente sincera e inteligente para saber que ella ayudo tanto como el. Se vio de pie, desnuda por primera vez junto a una cama donde había otra persona, no solo la misma a quien le había entregado su cuerpo, si no la que la había curado, pero ahora era su inexperiencia la que la avergonzaba, tenia casi 33 años y no sabia como comportarse en una situación así, que debía hacer, vestirse e irse de allí lo mas silenciosamente posible?

_-por que te levantaste?-_ la voz de Rosete, sono entre enojada y curiosa, Kasumi se estremeció, miro a Rosete, que la miraba a ella, se sintió súbitamente avergonzaba, trataba de cubrirse, el vampiro le regalo una de sus extrañas sonrisas, al tiempo que levantabas las sabanas, como invitándola a acostarse nuevamente, ella sonrío avergonzada

_-perdona, pero creo que no tengo tiempo-_

_-solo quedate un poco mas, es evidente que estas agotada, necesitas dormir un poco, solo dormiste... dos horas-_ Kasumi bajo la vista

_-solo dos horas... dios mio-_ la chica se acostó nuevamente, miro al vampiro avergonzada, este seguía con esa extraña sonrisa

-_estas bien?-_

_-si, dios, no se por que hice esto-_

_-esta en todos nosotros, eres tan humana como el que mas, por eso te salve-_

_-ahora no solo se cree el padre de Akane y Menta, si no mi salvador?-_

_-en cierta forma, cuanto tiempo mas, unos días, unas semanas, meses, en algún momentos ibas a estallar, como lo hiciste anoche, morirse por enojarse o simplemente hacer el amor no tiene nada de glorioso-_ Kasumi recordó la vieja frase de Akane, estos tipos siempre tienen razón

_-eso se lo agradezco, pero tengo mucho que explicar ahora-_

_-y que vas ha explicar, que te cure y compartimos la cama durante la noche, eso solo los enfurecerán aun mas, contra ti y contra mi-_

_-entonces debo mentir y ocultar esto?-_

_-si quieres que vuelva a ocurrir si, si no simplemente dí la verdad, al fin y al cabo la culpa siempre me la echaran a mi-_

_-y como sabes que quiero que vuelva a ocurrir?-_

_-por que conozco a la gente, mas que muchos, y se que tu volverás a este lecho conmigo-_

Kasumi, muy a su pesar, estaba demasiado agotada y quedo dormida en un par de minutos, Rosete sonrío, era la primera mujer que dormía con el en quince años

_-DONDE ESTABAS, NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADOS-_ la cara de Nabiki era de pocos amigos, ya que a la angustia y miedo por su desaparición, se unió el echo de cocinar, para ella, para Kasumi cuando regresara y lo peor de todo, para... Ranma, menta callo rendida a los pocos minutos del amanecer y Akane se quedo dormida en una silla, pasado el mediodía, Ranma la llevo dormir junto a menta, ahora, a las 4:29 de la tarde, Kasumi se enfrentaba a sus inquisidores, desde que salio de la casa de Rosete, apurada y nerviosa, venia pensando que diría, que haria, a mitad de camino, ya lo tenia decidido, diría la verdad por dolorosa que esta fuera...

-_yo... estuve... en la casa de una vieja amiga, pero tiene su... teléfono descompuesto, por eso no les avise-_

_-por lo menos hubieras ido a uno publico, nos tuviste en ascuas todo el día-_

_-disculpa, solo que el tiempo voló-_ la cara de Kasumi brillo con una sonrisa, Nabiki la miro

_-te sientes bien?-_

_-si, por que?-_

_-no se, tienes un brillo especial... además tienes mas color que de costumbre.. oye, por que te sonrojas?-_

Durante el anochecer, luego de la esperada reprimenda de Akane, esta, menta, y Ranma salieron a otro paseo / lección, Nabiki decidió salir, y Kasumi necesito toda su fuerza para no salir corriendo hacia la casa de Rosete...

En el parque, Akane se sentó en una banqueta, le arrojo su espada a menta, mientras Ranma desenvaino la suyo... la chica los miro

_-que vamos ha hacer?-_ Ranma sonrío

_-entrenar-_

_-tu me entrenaras, pensé que Akane lo haria-_ Akane sonrió

_-Ranma tiene mas experiencia en esto, mi maestro de pelea fue Rosete,su estilo de enseñanza no te agradaría nada, nada-_ menta hizo gesto de no entender, miro a Ranma

_no se supone que ya me enseñaste a pelear?-_

_-si, pero como un ser...-_ Ranma se mordió los labios, Akane cerro los ojos, menta miro al piso

_-como un ser humano?- _menta miro la espada-_ bueno, no todo lo que te pasa siempre es bueno, con que empezamos?-_

_-defiendete, si?-_ Ranma la ataco, Akane noto que no muy velozmente, algo a mitad de camino para un humano y un vampiro, aun así a menta le costaba detener a Ranma, hasta que el le hizo un rápido tajo en el brazo, menta tiro su espada y se tomo el brazo

_-hey, tranquilo-_

_-oye, calma, sanaras en unos segundos...-_

_-minutos-_ interrumpió Akane -_a medida que pasa el tiempo curas mas rápido, dejame ver-_ examino la herida, _-en un minuto estaras bien, descansa-_

_-perdón?-_ Ranma la miro molesto

_-si?-_

_-Akane, apenas empezamos-_

_-si, pero ella no es una operaria, no olvides eso-_

_-no podría olvidar lo que pasa jamas, pero si vamos a enseñarle a defenderse, debe saberlo todo-_

_-esta bien, pero no puedes enseñarle todo, encaramos mal esto-_

_-hablas de su humanidad verdad?-_

_-exacto-_ ambos miraron a menta, que los miraba a ellos con una gota de sudor en la frente

_-bueno niña, devuelvele la espada a Akane, primero aprenderlas a seguir siendo humana, luego aprenderás a pelear-_

_y que haremos?. Saben ha veces parecen que ya están casados, espero que no me traten como su hija-_ menta hizo un gesto cómico, Akane sonrío

_-por que no, seras una eterna quinciañera, ahora dime, te gustaría un helado de menta?-_

mientras tanto, en una casona estilo europeo, una mujer esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, ella entro rápidamente, la puerta se cerro rápidamente.

Kasumi, mirando al piso, no sabia que decir

_-no tengo idea por que vine- Rosete_ la miro y la tomo de la mano

_-yo si-_ y dulce y calmadamente subieron la escalera que llevaba a su cuarto


	5. Verdades del deseo

_-te odio-_

_-ah, si?-_

_-si-_

_-por que?-_

_-por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, a menta y... por lo que me haces a mi-_

_-que extraño, cuando llegaste me pedías que te hiciera el amor con toda mi furia, es por que no soportas que sea dulce y suave?-_

_-_...-

_claro, así es mas fácil odiarme, verdad?-_ Kasumi se abrazo de Rosete

_-maldito, no te puedo ocultar nada?-_

_-eres tan humana, eres demasiado humana, ese es tu problema mi amor, si tuvieras un poco de malicia...-_

_bueno, yo no soy tan buena... le miento a todos, ya saben que tengo un amante, pero no se imaginan que eres tu-_

_-ya me hubieran tratado de matar si lo supieran, en eso te doy crédito, mientes muy bien, como en eso que me odias-_

_-es cierto-_

_-si lo fuera, aunque sea el mas grande amante del mundo, no haríamos lo que hacemos todas las tardes-_

_-esta bien te amo, satisfecho, pero odio hacerlo, eso es cierto-_

_-algo es algo-_

_-todo te tiene que importar un bledo?-_

_-solo soy así, acostumbrate-_

_-crees que me quedare a tu lado por siempre?-_

_-oh por largos años, cuando ellas estén bien, estables, nos iremos a algún lugar, Oceania, Europa, Sud America-_

_-yo no podría dejarlas-_

_-has cumplido tus deberes con creces, aun con tu enfermedad, seguiste siendo una madre para todos, ahora que estas curada, vive la vida que no tuviste-_

_-los extrañaría demasiado-_

_-son tus hermanas y las consideras tus hija... tienes que entender que no pueden estar toda su vida bajo tu ala-_

_-bueno, tu lo has dicho, son como mis hijas, y si me quedo contigo, no tendré hijos, y si lo pensamos, Akane tampoco, así que todas las esperanzas quedan en... Nabiki-_ el normalmente serio Rosete sonrió

_-ja, la dinastía Tendo depende de la única mujer que NO quiere ser madre-_ Kasumi se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ducha, luego volvió y empezó a vestirse, Rosete la miraba obnubilado, a pesar de que se acostaba con ella desde hacia poco mas de un mes, día tras día, ese cuerpo le parecía el equilibrio perfecto entre la juventud y la madures, Kasumi noto ruborizada como la miraba, sonrío al darse cuenta que el viejo y enigmático vampiro la admiraba

_-no te preocupes, mañana a la mañana estare puntual como siempre, y lo haremos suavemente esta vez, si?-_

_-lo que tu pidas, como están ellas?-_

_-bien, en lo posible, Akane y Ranma la sacan todas las noche, creo que fueron a una disco anoche, menta tomo esto mejor de lo esperado, aunque a veces la encuentro llorando, esta mejor que Akane en su momento-_

_-y ella y el chico?-_

_-si te preguntas si intimaron, no lo se-_

_-creeme, lo sabrías-_ ambos rieron, se dieron un apasionado beso y Kasumi partió hacia su casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_espera, no, aquí no-_

_-por que no, menta duerme, Nabiki saldrá cuando nos escuche, Kasumi esta con ese, es nuestra oportunidad-_

_-si, pero no así, aun no estoy bien de lo que le paso a menta-_

_-no podemos pensar solo en menta, también en ti, y en mi, por favor te necesito-_

_-calmate, no, no AKANE, CALMATE-_ Ranma luchaba para controlar a una visiblemente fogosa Akane que trataba de romper su ropa, aunque era de tarde, la domino un poco y la saco a la sombra del jardín, al aire fresco...

_-respira, calmate, respira, expira, respira, expira, mas calmada?-_

_-un poco, dios, no... perdona-_

_-perdoname tu, te deseo, pero estoy todavía un poco loco...-_

_-es mi peor pesadilla-_

_-no es tu culpa Akane, soy yo...-_

_-no, me refiero a que uno de mis temores era este, el de acosarte-_

_-bueno, que tiene de malo, muchos se morirían por tener a alguien tan apasionada como tu a su lado-_

_-ja, se creo que se morirían de verdad... gracias a dios tu eres operario-_

_-te imaginas los titulares... ULTIMO MOMENTO, MUJER MATA A AMANTE HACIÉNDOLE EL AMOR-_ Akane se tomo la cara, un poco avergonzada, un poco por la carcajada

_bueno, al menos te irías al cielo con una sonrisa-_

_-escucha, esta noche, despacharemos a todos, que Nabiki salga con Menta, que Kasumi vaya con su amante... y nosotros tendremos toda la noche para nosotros, esta bien?-_

_-lo dices en serio, si, si, si?-_ Akane se abrazo a el, Ranma sonrío, no era que Akane estuviera desesperada, si lo estaba era por que el estaba allí, cuantos hombres se podían jactar de eso?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bueno, niña, no te enojes, y no la hagas sufrir, sabes que ella no podría defenderse-_

_-si hermanito-_ Ranma aconsejaba a Menta, Akane a Nabiki

_-que baile, se divierta, pero no hagas locuras, tiene solo quince, entiendes?-_

_-oh vamos, ni que pensara en cosas así todo el tiempo-_

_-bien, eso espero, por que si no... trata de evitar restoranes y esas cosas, a lo sumo una malteada, ya lo sabes-_

_-bien disfrutenlo por nosotras, no griten muchos JA JA JA-_

_-oh ya vete...-_ Mientras Nabiki y menta iban a disfrutar la noche, Kasumi, visiblemente arreglada bajaba a hall, Akane miro a Ranma

_-nos dejas solas-_ Ranma asintió, las hermanas se quedaron solas, Akane se sentó sobre la mesada, Kasumi, en una silla, tenia un mal presentimiento. Se miraron a los ojos, pero Kasumi no pudo soportar esa vista, y miro hacia el piso, el tono de voz de Akane era seco

_-yo no me avergonzaría, pero si quiero saber, como pudiste hacerlo?-_

_-como lo supiste?-_ Akane se toco la nariz

_-estas usando jabones y perfumes mas fuertes, eso solo seria por ocultar algo, además, quieras o no seguía controlándote, no tienes mas esa arritmia, tampoco el soplo, latidos regulares, el otro día te enojaste con Nabiki, si quieres mantener un secreto así deberías ser mas cuidadosa, por dios, que te hizo?-_

_-me hizo beber una gota de su sangre...-_

_-KASUMI, POR DIOS, QUE HICISTE?-_

_-calmate, solo fue una gota, solo me curo, nada mas-_

_-pero, por que?-_

_-no lo se, solo se que aparentemente me ama, y yo a el-_

_-pero no es de confiar, mira lo que le hizo a una amiga como menta-_

_-yo quise provocarlo para que me bautizara..._

_-KASUMI-_

_-pero no lo hizo, si no que me curo, Akane, se que tienes tus buenas razones para odiarlo, y yo también, pero creo que nos enamoramos, y no se donde va terminar esto, pero no puedo detenerme, es mi vida, por primera vez pienso un poco en mi, lo odio, lo amo, y lo deseo, perdoname, pero no voy a dejarlo, ni siquiera por ti, perdoname- _ambas se quedaron en silencio

_-esta bien, tranquila, es tu decisión, ve, no interferiremos, pero que no se atreva a venir por aquí, no respondo, entiendes, fuera de aquí, es tuyo, es tan buen amante-_

_-no lo se, es el primero-_ Kasumi sonrío, y se retiro a la casa de su amante, Akane meneo la cabeza, Kasumi, quien lo diría, suspiro y mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, le grito a Ranma

_-allí voy, estés listo o no-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**media hora después**

_-Nabiki, creeme no es una buena idea-_ menta trataba de detener a la Tendo del medio

_-vamos, solo olvide mi identificación, esta en el comedor, voy la saco y vuelvo-_

_-tu no sabes lo que son esos dos cuando intiman-_

_-ni que fueran dos exhibicionistas-_

_-recuerda que te lo advertí, te espero aquí-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**cinco minutos después**

Nabiki volvía en estado semi-zombie, con su identificación en una temblorosa manomenta la miro con una sonrisa socarrona

_-todo bien?-_

_-no, no, no, no esta bien... cuando entre... pensé que estaban... matando a alguien... abrí la puerta del comedor de una patada... y ellos estaban sobre la mesa... y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta... que estaba mirándolos.-_ menta la tomo de la mano

_-vamos, yo pediré una malteada, tu algo fuerte, de acuerdo?-_ Nabiki asintió en silencio, pero mientras caminaba, solo repetía tres palabras

_-quiero un novio, quiero un novio, quiero... -_


	6. El filo de la verdad

_-bien, muy bien, ahora, ATACA_... _eso, eso, no no, NO, NO... nunca, jamas, te precipites, oh te pasara esto-_ Menta miro a Ranma, arrodillada en el piso, con el filo del sable de Ranma en su cuello, trato de atacar mucho mas alla de lo que le era posible llegar, Ranma la dejo venir y simplemente la dejo perder el equilibrio, Akane sonrió, Ranma tenia la experiencia necesaria para enseñarle a combatir y defenderse como un vampiro, ella pondría su poca experiencia como vampiro para ayudarla a rehacer su vida, menta se puso de pie y las clases recomenzaron, con un Ranma al ataque y menta tratando de defenderse, cosa que lograba mejor día a día... o mejor dicho, noche a noche...

_-vaya, así pelean ustedes, muchos efectos especiales-_ Nabiki, sentada junto a Akane como si fuera un picnic en el parque, tomaba una gaseosa, mientras miraba los entrenamientos

_-si, así lo hacemos-_

_ya lo he visto-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-no, nada, nada-_

_-ah, lo de la tarde esa, cuando entraste al comedor...-_ Nabiki miro a su hermana

_-me viste?-_

_-si...-_ la voz de Akane fue un susurro avergonzado, los ojos de Nabiki tenían el tamaño de un plato de sopa

_-desde que momento?-_

_-...desde que entraste...-_

_-me viste, me viste que estuve treinta segundos allí viéndolos y no... y no... y no se detuvieron...-_

_-y... te dije que una vez que empiezo no me puedo detener...-_

_-no, me dijiste que eras apasionada, no una exhibicionista, ademas, Akane, eso que estaban haciendo no era humano-_

_-es que yo..._ -Akane vio a menta pasar entre ella y Nabiki tratando de evitar a un Ranma que llevaba su ataque a fondo, tanque que termino clavando su espada en el vientre de su hermana adoptiva, esta soltó su espada y callo arrodillada al piso, tomándose el vientre sobre la herida, Nabiki cerro los ojos y Akane meneo la cabeza, a su mente volvió una vieja frase de su odiado maestro de esgrima _la letra con sangre entra _Nabiki se levanto furiosa

_-tienes que ser tan vehemente, la heriste-_ Ranma resoplo

_-ya se que la herí, pero en minutos estara sana, tiene que aprender a ignorar el dolor-_

_-ja, si fuera Akane no te atreverías hacer eso-_

_-si la estuviera entrenado lo haria, lo hice con decena de operarios, por que no con ella?-_

_-por que te vencería-_ Akane se levanto y miro mal a su hermana

_-no hagas olas hermanita, que no hace falta-_

_entonces dices que Ranma te ganaría en un duelo?-_

_EN SUS SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS_- Nabiki se complació al ver la reacción de la vieja Akane, Ranma sonrió ante la diablura de Nabiki, y se sintió como si tuviera doce o trece años menos

_-ok, señorita, señorita, y señor, un duelo, en toda regla, como ambos son casi inmortales a esto, a la primera sangre se detiene, y esta prohibido decapitar al oponente entendido?_- Akane recobro la compostura y se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, pero, reglas son reglas, desenvaino su espada y espero a Ranma, que se acercaba lentamente a ella con una sonrisa

Akane y Ranma recordaban perfectamente su único duelo. La primera parte de este, antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de quien era quien, fue técnicamente un empate, la segunda fue claramente ganada por una Akane que le regalo el triunfo al final para que Ranma acabara con ella, pero Akane sabia que Ranma estaba totalmente conmocionado por descubrir lo que le había sucedido. Ranma había llegado a la misma conclusión, había repasado ese duelo varias veces en su cabeza, de haber sido otro vampiro o un enemigo, hubiera muerto sin dudas, pero que habría sucedido si el no hubiera estado tan golpeado animicamente en ese momento, Akane se había convertido no solo en un vampiro, si no también en un rival digno... y discípula de uno de los vampiros mas legendarios que existía, tanto por su frialdad para matar cuando fuera necesario (y aunque no fuera necesario) como su habilidad para combatir, Ranma se acercaba lentamente, cortando el aire con su sable, Akane se mantenía en una posición casual, como si no pasara nada importante, menta, aun algo herida, se sentó junto a Nabiki

_-estas bien pequeña?-_

_-si, uff, esto duele-_

_-en algunos minutos estaras bien, he visto lo que Rosete le hizo a Akane cuando la entreno, eso solo fue una caricia-_

_-ok, no pensare en cambiar de maestro, y cuando se supone que estos pelearan?-_

_-no se, parece que no quieren-_ los oponentes se miraban, de repente Ranma se lanzo al ataque y el duelo se inicio...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-jamas pensé que me sacaras de paseo-_

_-acaso quieres quedarte en casa haciendo el amor todo el tiempo?-_

_-mmm, SI-_ Rosete y Kasumi rieron a carcajadas de la respuesta de la ultima, pero Kasumi se sentía tan bien de salir tomada del brazo de su amante... lastima que a veces fuera una de las personas mas inhumanas que existiera, y el termino persona era correcto, por que había comprobado, en las risas, lágrimas y miedos de Akane así como en las pasiones y calmas de Rosete que tanto un vampiro y un humano era lo mismo, y ella se preguntaba que era lo que amaba de esa... persona, su manera de ser, la calma que el le daba, la permanente sensación de tener una respuesta para todo, o solamente el echo de hacerle el amor como si ella fuera la única divinidad del planeta, por que a pesar de su inexperiencia en el asunto, Kasumi sabia que pocos hombres, o mas bien ninguno podría hacer eso tanto tiempo, y de repente se sonrojo al pensar que Akane y Ranma, al menos estaban varios pasos mas alla de la normalidad, Rosete también estaba en esa escala... y ella, se sonrojo mas al recordar que ella era parte altamente activa de esa extraña pareja, provocando y pidiendo cosas a su vampirico amante, sentados mirándose mientras tomaban un gran café cada uno, Rosete descubrió esas miradas, que a veces le notaba en los raros descansos que se tomaban

_-cual es tu duda?-_

_-como sabes que tengo dudas?-_

_-he, visto esa mirada, he visto esa pregunta en tus labios ya varias veces-_

_-y por que no la respondes de una vez?-_

_-solo lo haré cuando la hagas-_ Kasumi resoplo

_-me amas?-_ el vampiro la miro directo a los ojos

_no quiero, pero creo que si-_

_-esa es una respuesta?-_

_-ya he visto morir a varias personas que amo... me niego, no quiero pasar eso de nuevo-_

_-sigues sin contestarme-_

_-por que se que me romperás el corazón, no veo tu destino unido al mio-_

_-es lo que quisieras, que yo me quede junto a ti?-_

_-por toda la eternidad-_

_-y por que no me convertiste esa noche?-_

_-por que aun no sabia que te amaba-_ Kasumi, con sacacorchos logro sacarle la palabra deseada, pero al mismo tiempo noto algo

_-entonces esa primera noche solo fui otra de tus aventuras?-_

_-así es-_ a veces la sinceridad del vampiro era hiriente, quien miraba a un costado como si nada

_-y que es lo que cambio desde entonces?-_

_-el saber que tu me quieres, aunque no sepas por que, aunque tengas tus razones para odiarme por lo que le he echo a tu familia, aunque sepas lo que soy-_

_-me convertirías?-_ el vampiro la volvió a mirar directo a sus ojos

_-cuando en lo mas salvaje de nuestra pasión me lo pidas, solo allí lo haré, no antes, jamas-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-increíble, son grandiosos-_ Nabiki miraba extasiada a Ranma y Akane pelear, parecía un duelo parejo, pero menta, que si sabia lo que era pelear, noto algo...

Akane trato de atraer a Ranma a una trampa, quería terminar esto lo mas rápido posible, pero Ranma no caía, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que la estaba dominando, salto hacia atrás, varios metros, para tomar un poco de distancia, pero apenas piso el césped, detuvo un estoque del sable de Ranma, le aplico un codazo en la nariz, el limpiador trastabillo un poco, Akane comprendió que si seguía a la defensiva, perdería, se lanzo al ataque...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-querías acostarte conmigo, o era parte de algún plan tuyo?_ Rosete miro de reojo a Kasumi, si, indudablemente ella era mucho mas inteligente de lo que aparentaba

_-sabia que Akane estallaría cuando supiera como te había curado y acostado contigo, vendría a buscar venganza, o algo parecido, y le daría su ultima lección, una que esta tratando de evitar a toda costa, pero que debe afrontar para poder sobrevivir-_

_-y por que te quedaste conmigo y no con tu HIJA?-_

_-por que vi tu rostro, en ese ultimo orgasmo que tuviste esa primera noche, te sentí, sentí como me abrazabas, como caíste sobre mi, tu respiración agitada, tus uñas clavadas en mi, sentí a la mujer en ti, y me enamore de eso, el resto podría esperar-_

_-que es lo tan importante que Akane debe aprender para sobrevivir?-_

_-a, mi amor, las cosas entre maestro y alumnos deben quedar entre maestros y alumno, me extraña que tu justamente hagas esa pregunta-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma recordaba bien esta parte, la habilidad de Akane era indudable, dominaba perfectamente la fina espada que portaba, ahora era el quien se veía en problemas, de repente sintió algo duro y enorme tras el, un árbol, casi trastabilla, y Akane, casi lo hiere, esta vez no habría perdón, salto y paso sobre Akane para caer a su espalda, antes de caer ya había lanzado su estocada, pero Akane giro e hizo lo mismo

_-DIOS MIO-_ grito Nabiki, llevándose la mano a la boca, menta, aun herida, se levanto dificultosamente, ambas se acercaron a los dos cuerpos con sendas espadas clavadas en sus vientres

_-oigan están bien?-_ menta se acerco a ellos, que parecían morirse de risas en el piso

_-maldito... bastardo... se supone que... soy una dama...-_ Akane se tomaba el vientre, mientras Nabiki desenterraba el sable de Ranma de allí

_-oye... Akane, podrías tener mas.. cuidado, un poco... mas abajo y cortas... lo que tu ya sabes-_ menta, un poco rencorosa por la herida de hacia un rato, arranco la espada de Akane de un tirón del estomago de Ranma, luego lo ayudaba a levantarse, los cuatro se miraron, Nabiki sonrió

_-bueno, es un empate, les pareces si vamos a casa de una vez-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-sabes algo, Akane ya se dio cuenta, no voy a seguir usando eso shampoo y jabón horrible, y esa colonia te la regreso_

_como?-_ Kasumi se toco la nariz_  
_

_-así que la pequeña vampira usa sus facultades-_

_-así es, te olio-_

_-y se contuvo, pues bien, pues bien, eso hara la ultima prueba no le sea tan dura...-_

_-me estas preocupando-_

_-no te preocupes, la haré dentro de un buen tiempo-_

_-si?-_

_-así es-_

_-por que?-_ ambos se detuvieron, Kasumi se dio cuenta que estaban frente a la casa de el

_-por que primero quiero que sigas siendo mia-_ continuo un beso apasionado, mientras subían las escaleras, un buscar frenético de las llaves sin despegar sus labios, y cuando estuvieron dentro, un recostar suave pero lleno de caricias lascivas mientras se desnudaban mutuamente ni bien cerraron la puerta


	7. Descubriendose

_-como están?-_

_-mal, no se quien esta mas deprimida-_

_-comprendo, lo de menta, pero Akane?-_

_-es que Akane es la primera vez que ve cazar a alguien, y comprende, se lo estaba enseñando, y creo que se vio a si misma en menta, mantuvo el control hasta que mando a menta a casa, luego entro llorando también-_

_-calma, calma, ire a verlas-_ Ranma dejo a una entristecida Kasumi y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Akane, golpeo la puerta pero no espero respuesta para entrar, al fin y al cabo para Ranma ya era SU mujer, la encontró acostada mirando el techo, Ranma se sentó junto a ella

_-todo bien?-_

_-no-_

_-algo salio mal?-_

_-no-_

_-ella hizo algo mal?-_

_-no-_

_-el o ella... murió?-_

_-no-_

_-ella no pudo dejar de beber, fue eso?-_

_-no-_

_-entonces pudo detenerse?-_

_-si-_

_-y por que estas así?-_

_-...-_ Ranma suspiro

_-no es agradable verlo verdad-_

_-...-_

_-te viste en ella?-_

_-es horrible, la vi, a ella-_

_-a menta?-_

_-a la chica que ataco, estaba aterrorizada, peleo hasta que quedo inconsciente, pregunta a gritos por que, por que?-_

_-menta no le tapo la boca?-_

_-estaba tan asustada, me olvide de decircelo- Akane_ empezó a llorar,_ menta estaba tan asustada, casi le partió la yugular_

_-era una posibilidad que saliera mal-_

_-somos monstruos, monstruos-_

_-son vampiros, no monstruos, ustedes no quieren matar, pero deben aprender, TU estas aprendiendo aun, debes perdonarte un poco también-_

_-es... que no se, no soporto mas esto...-_

_-QUE?-_

_-es que en el hospital... me preguntan muchas cosas, creen que estoy enferma-_

_-quien, el director?-_

_-no, algunos compañeros-_

_-envialos a freír espárragos-_

_-no puedo, es como un código, si piensas que alguien esta mal, lo dices, somos medicos, recuerdas, y yo soy pediatra-_

_-confías en ellos?-_ Akane miro a Ranma, suspiro y asintió

_-tal vez... tengas que decircelo a aquellos en quien mas confíes-_

_-eso pensaba, pero si se asustan?-_

_-la otra es que renuncies-_

_-no quiero, amo a esos chicos, son los únicos que tendré en mis brazos-_

_-entonces habla con ellos, con quien confíes mas, y ruega a dios que te entiendan-_ Ranma la beso y le acaricio el cabello, salio del ahora su cuarto y fue al de menta, entro sin anunciarse, y se encontró a la vampira quinciañera mirando por la ventana, Ranma se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros, ambos se miraron

_-hermosa noche pequeña-_

_-nunca me gusto mucho la noche, lo sabes-_

_-si, lo se, pero no puedes odiarte por lo que hicieron esos vampiros con tus padres o contigo, tu no eres igual a ellos-_

_-pero podría serlo, todos cambiamos con el tiempo, y tengo mucho tiempo por delante-_

_-si, pero dependerá de ti cambiar, y yo se que no te dejaras vencer-_ Ranma la beso en la frente y se retiro, bajo donde Kasumi terminaba sus eternos quehaceres

_-como están?-_

_-menta mejor que Akane-_

_-me lo temía-_

_-algo hay que hacer, Akane debe ver que no perdió su humanidad, pero que hacer...?-_ de repente se golpeo la frente, tomo su celular y marco un largo numero, espero...

_-pchan, como estas, que tal la vida de casado, si bien, si la encontré, bien, relativamente, escucha, la gatita, me alegro, escuchame, podrías venir a Nerima con ella, si, algo importante... no, no cacería, si, 48 hs, ok, te espero, deja a Harzer a cargo, si, te espero, gracias-_ Ranma corto la comunicación con una sonrisa, Kasumi lo miro intrigada

_-que planeas?-_

_-ya lo veras- _ Ranma miro su reloj –_ a las 11 abrirá, salgo, dale sangre a Akane, ire a ver una vieja amiga, y luego a un amigos, tardare-_ Ranma salio, dejando a Kasumi haciéndose mil preguntas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-que se va a servir señor?_

_-mmm, que me recomienda? Me dijeron que aquí sirven el mejor okonomiyaki de la ciudad-_

_-usted pida... y... yo lo pre... paro, RANMA, RANMA ERES TU?-_

_-hasta que te diste cuenta, como estas U-chan?-_ la mujer, pasando los treintas, vestida como un hombre, aun era hermosa para alguien que sabia a que genero pertenecía en verdad, ambos se abrazaron efusiva mente, aun con pocos clientes, Ukyo se sentó en la mesa de el

_-por dios, la barba te queda horrible-_

_-y tu estas igual a cuando me fui-_

_-que haces aquí?-_

_-una larga, larga historia, estoy en casa de Akane-_ la sonrisa de Ukyo desapareció por un segundo, pero volvió rápidamente

_-todos sabíamos que se amaban, con todo corazón espero que esta vez les salga bien-_

_-eso espero, que sabes de el resto de los chicos, Kuno, Gozonkugi..._

_-Kuno viene a comer una vez por semana, se hizo cargo de sus empresas personalmente, pero aquí se siente una persona normal, según el, tengo su teléfono desde que me ayudo en una época difícil, del resto perdí rastro con los años-_

_-crees que pueda hablar con el, quiero hacer una reunión con todos nosotros, todos los que podamos reunir-_

_-oye, pasa algo malo?-_

_-Akane... esta enferma-_

_-esta mal, oh, es por eso que no la veo en meses?-_

_-puede ser-_

_-es grave?-_

_-si y no... tiene un problema en la piel, no puede exponerse al sol... y un problema estomacal... no puede comer solidos... por eso no viene, teme tentarse, además esta muy deprimida-_

_-dios, vive como un vampiro-_ Ranma miro a Ukyo, preguntándose como diablos pudo decir algo así en semejante momento

_-si, algo así, Uchan, lamento que no haya vuelto por ti...-_

_-oye, pasado pisado, siempre supe que eran el uno por el otro, incluso Akane era cliente asidua mia-_

_-ella... le contaste lo nuestro?-_ Ranma miro a Ukyo

_-si, lo hice-_

_-ouch-_

_-oye, me dí cuenta que esas noches clandestinas era lo único que podría obtener de ti, si tu no hubieras sido tan mujeriego y ella tan celosa, abrían estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo-_

_-siempre fuiste la que mejor me entendiste, si no la amara como la amo...-_

_-shhh, deja las cosas como están, yo estoy casada hace años, si mi marido se entera que mi ex amante esta aquí, nos mata-_

_-ok, ahora, puedes darme algo de comer, y puedes llamar a Kuno y decirle que necesito habla con el?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-adelante, Akane, sucede algo?-_ Akane entro en la oficina de Luis Ang, junto a Chian Sek, otro medico tan amigo de ella como Ang

_-hola, Luís, bien aquí estoy-_

_-para que?-_

_-para que me examines, creo que estoy enferma o algo peor-_ Akane miro al piso, Luis se levanto

_-oh vamos, lo sabia, dime niña, que tienes?-_

_-estoy muerta-_ los medicos se miraron, Chian sonrío

_-me encanta como exageramos, vamos, sube a la camilla y dime que problemas tienes-_ Akane hizo lo pedido

_-bueno, si salgo al sol, me prendo fuego, me alimento solo de sangre, no respiro, no tengo frío ni calor, cuando sale el sol me quedo dormida, pero lo principal es que no respiro y mi corazón no late-_ los medicos se miraron sonriendo

_-aha, desde cuando eres un vampiro?-_

_-desde hace casi un año-_ Luis apoyo el estetoscopio sobre el pecho de Akane, pero no escucho nada, miro su estetoscopio, lo golpeo y pareció que le dolió los oídos, volvió a aplicarlo nuevamente silencio, Luis aplico sus dedos en la base del cuello de Akane, a la derecha, miro a Chian, Akane miro a ambos

_-no hay pulso Luís?- _el medico meneo la cabeza _-y que temperatura me calculas?-_ el medio noto que la piel de Akane estaba helada

_-esto no puede ser verdad-_ Chian se unió en su examen, pero a pesar de todo, si Akane cerraba sus ojos, tendrían que declararla muerta

_-esto es imposible, no puede pasar-_ Luis meneaba la cabeza, Akane le sonrío, e hizo crecer sus colmillos, Luis no se asusto, miro con rigor científico, luego Akane se acerco al pequeño espejo, paso su mano frente a el, pero los medicos jamas vieron reflejo alguno, volvió a la camilla, miro a sus amigos, no temía una traición de ellos, y sabia bien que podía salir de allí fácilmente si lo creía necesario

_-y bien chicos, me van a descubrir?-_ ambos medicos la miraron

_-es que no... un año?-_

_-si un año, casi-_

_-y... la sangre?-_

_-del banco aquí, y de una banco de una fundación-_

_-no lastimaste a nadie, eso es obvio-_

_-no deje de ser Akane Tendo-_

_-escucha, haremos mas análisis, no tengo nada contra ti, si probamos que no es contagioso...-_

_-Luís, nadie debe saber esto, hagamos los análisis que quieran, pero solo hay una manera de hacer un vampiro, un ser humano debe ser bautizado, debe ser atacado por un vampiro y beber la sangre de uno, solo así nacen los vampiros-_

_-ok, ya nos demostraste con el tiempo que no eres peligrosa, que quieres que hagamos?-_

_-quiero quedarme aquí, seguir siendo la pediatra auxiliar, solo eso quiero-_

_-abra que falsificar algunas cosas, exámenes bimestrales, exámenes de sangre, orina-_

_-me ayudaran, lo que vivo es un suplicio diario, por favor, no me obliguen a irme de aquí, no me obliguen a dejar a los niños-_ Akane empezó a llorar, Chian se sintió conmovido y tomo la fría mano de ella entre las suyas, Akane, se abrazo de el, Chian se asusto, pero se sintió obligado a abrazarla, y mientras sentía los hipos de su llanto, se sintió tan conmovido que la abrazo estrechamente

_-tranquila Akane, no lo haremos, no te descubriremos-_ y Luís confirmo

_-eres nuestra amiga, y eres una doctora genial, te cubriremos, lo juramos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-vendrás entonces?-_

_-si prometes no molestar mas a Akane y menta, si-_

_-no lo prometo, si vienes conmigo, sera por que me amas, no para protegerlas a ellas-_ Kasumi miro a Rosete, suspiro

_-esta bien, me ire contigo-_ el vampiro la abrazo

_-oh, veras que Brasil es hermoso en esta época-_

_-me dolerá dejarlos-_

_-es hora que vivas tu propia vida, pero no les digas hasta ultimo momento-_

_-por que?-_

_-tratarían de salvarte de mi, que se enteren cuando estemos en el avión si?-_

_-esta bien, pero quisiera despedirme de ellos-_

_-oh, lo haras luego, pero primero nos iremos y que acepten tu decisión, ok?-_

_-esta bien-_


	8. Despedida

_-como te sientes?-_

_-feliz, feliz como hacia tiempo no recordaba-_ con un hermoso vestido de fiesta, Akane bailaba como una colegiala en medio del gigantesco jardín de la mansión Tatewaki, Ranma solo menciono algunas palabras del padecer de Akane a Kuno para que este levantara un teléfono y empezara los preparativos de la mas fastuosa fiesta que haya organizado, (obviamente Ranma no nombro los detalles vampiricos de la enfermedad de Akane) era una gran fiesta, pero en ella no había capitanes de la industria, o ministros o políticos, solo gente común y corriente, comerciantes, oficinistas, medicos, floristas, abogados jóvenes, Kuno ordeno a su gente buscar y reunir a aquel ultimo curso, pocos faltaron, estaban Daizuke, Hiroshi, Yuca y una pobre Sayuri (con unos cuarenta kilos de mas), una Shampoo con una ya visible panza de futura madre, Ryoga en el celoso puesto de esposo, Nabiki paseaba por aquí o por allí como una estudiante crecida, encontrándose con viejas amigas, por allí andaba el entrañable Gozonkugi, con varios kilos de mas y una incipiente calva que sus artes mágicas parecían no detener, Ukyo del brazo de su esposo, un chino que sabia tanto de cocina como ella misma, en las mesas, previsoramente, lentamente se derretían helados, jarras transpiradas con jugos de todos los colores, bebidas espirituosas en varios tonos rojizos, dorados o claros, menta bailaba también con un muchacho rubio, alto y fuerte venido especialmente desde Finlandia, que le importo un bledo lo que le paso y que venia a reafirmar ese amor incipiente.

_-me gustaría estar allí con ella-_desde un oscuro balcón Kasumi miraba la fiesta

_-oh, ya iras, pero me concedes algunas piezas antes?_- hasta Rosete parecía contagiado del ambiente festivo, había traído a su enamorada por la puerta trasera, en una forma de decir, Kasumi solo cerro los ojos mientras su amante trepaba paredes y llegaba con ella a cococho hasta ese lugar perfecto para ver sin mirar y... bailar

_-oye Shampoo, estas genial, cuanto?-_

_-seis meses ya- _ Ukyo charlaba con la amazona como las viejas amigas que eran, Nabiki con las inseparables Yu-Sa, por allí Daisuke se sorprendía de la sencillez de este Kuno

_-y bien, cuando se te ocurrió esto?-_ Akane, seguía bailando pero ahora estrechamente abrazada de Ranma un lento, este le hablo casi al oído

_-aquí verías que sigues siendo tan humana como el resto, crees que alguien se dio cuenta?-_

_-no, pero todo se sabe a la larga-_

_-haremos las maletas antes de que pregunten, nos estableceremos en otra ciudad, abriremos un consultorio privado, y seguirás cuidando niños y niñas, si?-_

_-tendré que dejar a los de aquí?-_

_-para conocer a otros, nada mas-_

_-quisiera creerte que todo sera tan fácil-_

_-no, no sera tan fácil, pero tampoco tan difícil, ahora, vamos a dar una vuelta?-_

-_veo que el ángel Tendo esta tan hermosa como la recuerdo-_

_-Kuno, gracias, se que hiciste esta fiesta por mi-_ le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, el magnate sonrío

_-preciosa Akane, eso paga esta y cien mas para ti, sed bienvenida cuando quieras, mi puerta estara siempre abierta para ti o tu prometido-_

_-que es de tu hermana?-_

_-oh, se caso con un actor y vive en California, dejad la en paz, jamas estuve tan tranquilo en mi vida-_ la risas de esas frases, el intermitente baile, las reuniones esporádicas pero continuas, el encuentro con Shampoo

_-chica vampiro disfrutar su noche?-_

_-Shampoo, tu también viniste?-_

_-no podía faltar a esto, aun seguimos en Finlandia, así que mejor para descansar?-_

_-el niño, o es niña?-_

_-es una niña, todo normal, crece mas rápido que mi vientre, y patea como la hija de quien es-_ Ryoga se acerco por detrás a su esposa, saludo a Akane mientras abrazaba a Shampoo

_-Akane, como estas?-_

_-bien, feliz, contenta, esas tres palabras no se me cruzaban en una oración hacia mucho-_

_-me alegro por ti pequeña-_

_-que tal todo en Groserperquien?-_

_-oh, genial, ahora solo anochece una hora al día, es muy divertido-_

_-y el viejo Dempsey?-_

_-mejor, al menos ahora puede tomar sol para su reúma...-_

-_quieres bajar y despedirte de Akane?-_

_-vamos, no se si podre hacerlo luego-_ Kasumi y Rosete se introdujeron en la mansión

Akane y Ranma seguían de aquí para alla repartiendo saludos, aunque la fiesta parecía mas bien una reunión de ex alumnos, de repente ambos se encontraron con

_-Uchan?-_

_-Akane, vaya cuanto tiempo?-_ Akane, Ranma y Ukyo se quedaron mirando un poco incómodamente, la cocinera sonrío

_-espero que los tres no estemos pensando en cosas que pasaron hace diez o doce años, vengan, les presento a Kon Fu Zion, mi esposo, ellos son Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo-_ los saludos, las viejas historias, mantuvieron la conversación lejos de los recuerdos de cama

En otro lado, otra charla se llevaba

_-estas bien pequeña?-_

_-si tio, eso creo-_ Shampoo y Ryoga la veían por primera vez desde aquel maldito día, Shampoo le tomo de la mano y casi llorando

_-fue mi culpa, tuve que preverlo-_

_-tía... ni tu ni yo ni nadie sabia que estaba vivo, no busquemos mas culpables, no fue nuestra culpa-_

_-pero si yo hubiera estado allí...-_

_-... pudiste haber muerto, embarazada no tenias oportunidad, ahora lo se-_

_-y que sera de ti?-_

_-viviré-_

_-se que podrás, eres fuerte, y tienes un alma de bondad que te guiara hasta...-_ Ryoga se quedo callado súbitamente, Menta sonrío

_-hasta que el destino me cobre el precio de la inmortalidad, todo llega a su final... esto es una fiesta, si nos ponemos filosoficos Ranma nos regañara, vamos con el grupo-_

_-Akane-_

_-Kasumi, viniste-_ las hermanas se abrazaron, Ranma se cruzo con Yuka y dejo a las hermanas hablar

_-viniste con el?-_

_-como... crees, el sabe que no es bienvenido-_

_-entonces ve y dile que no fume sus puros, lo huelo de aquí-_

_-no vas a decirlo, no?-_

_-y descubrirme y a menta, sera una tregua, por esta noche-_

_-no te preocupes, no te molestara mas, ya no-_

_-te vas a ir con el verdad, se van a ir lejos de aquí_ Kasumi miro a su hermana

-_como lo supiste?-_

_-si el te ama, y tu a el... es imposible que puedan estar juntos aquí con nosotros, nos debe demasiado, el lo sabe, tu lo sabes, Ranma lo sabe, menta lo sabe, y yo también-_

_-queríamos ocultarlo hasta ultimo momento-_

_-mientras no te lastime...-_

_-no lo hara, Akane, se que me ama-_

_-ten cuidado, te ofrecerá la inmortalidad, lo hara...-_

_-en ese caso soy yo quien debe decidir-_ Akane miro con tristeza a Kasumi

_-creo que ya has decidido, solo recuerda, es un regalo envenenado-_

_-nadie dijo que yo quiera ese regalo-_

_-se lo que puedes hacer por amor, si pasa algo, recuerda que estare aquí siempre esperándote, el tiempo que sea necesario-_

_-oye, aun no nos despedimos, vamos, hay gente que quiero volver a ver-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la fiesta, termino, y luego de las promesas de repetirla el año próximo, faltaba aun para que el sol saliera, así que una abrazada Akane de Ranma volvían caminando lentamente hacia su casona junto a menta y Shampoo y Ryoga, Nabiki se había quedado charlando muy amistosamente con Kuno

_-gran fiesta, Kuno siempre supo hacer estas cosas-_

_-ni que lo digas pchan, agendala el año que viene-_

_-tendremos que venir con la niñera-_

_-Oh Kasumi, se encargara de el, o ella, o ellos-_ hubo risas y algunos insultos, pero Akane sintió que algo no podía callarse mas

_-Ranma, no creo que Kasumi este aquí-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-creo que ya deben estar partiendo-_

_-partiendo, Kasumi, con quien?-_

-_señorita Kasumi Tendo, verdad?-_

_-si-_

_-soy Walterio Guzman, el señor Luis Rosete me pidió que la espere unos minutos mas, desea una copa?-_ Kasumi miro al piloto del pequeño jet privado, sabia que Rosete tenia dinero de sobra para pagar un viaje a Brasil en uno de estos caros aviones, asintió, tomo la copa que le dejo el piloto en una mesa junto a un sobre, pero pasado un minuto noto como la puerta se cerro y el avión empezó a moverse, desesperada, miro por la ventana y lo vio, que la saludaba, en sus labio, noto como que le decía algo, entendió y corrió a la mesa, donde abrió la carta

-_Querido amor_

_Lamento haberte mentido con respecto a esa ultima lección que debo enseñarle a tu hermana, mi hija._

_Pero espero que cuando sepas que paso la prueba, su vida podrá seguir su curso tranquilamente como un arroyo. El piloto tiene ordenes de llevarte a una propiedad en Belén, Brasil, donde deberás esperar mi regreso, nada de lo que hagas o digas, lo hara cambiar su curso, te ruego me esperes, para cuando este allí, ambos tendremos la seguridad que Akane sobrevivirá a todo lo que el destino le cruce en su camino._

_Con todo el amor de mi corazón que te pertenece a ti y solamente a ti_

_ Luis Ángel Colombo de Rosete _

Kasumi se sentó en su cómodo asiento, y estrujando la carta que humedecían sus lágrimas solo pronunciaba cuatro palabras

_-dios, que sobrevivan, ambos-_


	9. El comienzo del fin

Akane saludo a Nabiki, Menta y a Ranma y salio como casi todos los anocheceres hacia el hospital, se sentía tranquila y descansada como pocas veces, la fiesta de hacia dos días fue una sorpresa tan grata que sus efectos aun duraban, Shampoo y Ryoga partieron nuevamente hacia Finlandia, prometió verse nuevamente con Ukyo, Kuno y otros, solo le quedaba la tristeza de haberse despedido de Kasumi de una manera tan rápida, pero no podía negar que era lo mejor para todos.

En el hospital, Luis y Chian habían firmado un supuesto control bimestral que la dejaba a cubierto de cualquier sospecha por un buen tiempo, su pediatría era una con los mas bajos niveles de mortalidad de Japón (eso y decir cero era lo mismo), Menta parecía no doblegarse ante la maldición que sufría, y eso la hacia redoblar sus esfuerzos para tratar de dejar de llorar y quejarse y hacer un esfuerzo para vivir lo mas normalmente posible, camino tranquilamente por la peatonal que llevaba a la avenida sobre la cual estaba ubicado el hospital la alegraron mas aun.

Las luces, los anuncios electrónicos, la cantidad de gente que, sin importar la época del año siempre se encontraba de paseo o compra, esos niños correteando alrededor de ella, esa embarazada que le pregunto como llegar a tal lugar, la hicieron ver lo que tantas veces le dijeran Johan, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma, Shampoo y Ryoga, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que ella era.

Giro en la avenida y comenso la caminata de las ultimas diez manzanas hacia el hospital, la avenida no estaba tan bien iluminada como la peatonal, no era una oscuridad total, y para ella menos aun, pero para un ser humano algunos lugares, algunas esquinas especialmente, era bocas de lobos, allí fue donde Akane lo escucho, un tono metálico tan particular y conocido que inmediatamente giro y se adentro en esa oscuridad tan clara para ella, lo vio sentado, sobre un tacho de basura, Akane no pudo evitar sonreír

_-no es el mejor lugar para un caballero-_ Rosete sonrío

_-Tendo, hay cosas que deben hacerse, aunque parezcan sucias y ruines-_

_-y mi hermana?-_

_-debes estar ya en Brasil, con una cahipiriña en la mano-_

_-la dejo ir sola?-_

_-le he pedido que adelante su partida, mientras nosotros discutimos algo-_

_-ya no tenemos nada que discutir usted y yo- _ella perdió su sonrisa

_-si, aun le falta una ultima lección, algo que todos evitamos aprender, que queremos negar que suceda, pero que tarde o temprano a todos nos pasa-_ Akane puso un rostro serio

_-que es tan importante para obligarle a dejar a mi hermana?-_

_-debe conocer a la bestia-_

_-a que se refiere?-_

_-domine a sus instintos... seguramente Johan le habrá dicho eso-_

_-...o ellos la dominaran a usted, por supuesto que me lo dijo, a que viene todo esto?-_

_-solo hay una manera de dominar de verdad a la bestia, Johan no se lo dijo por que su larga vida fue truncada antes de enseñárselo, y yo no creí que tuviera el valor para llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora es imprescindible que lo haga-_

_-sigo sin entenderlo-_

_-debe perder el control, debe dejar la bestia suelta, solo así podrá dominarla-_

_-esta loco, eso pondría en riesgo a gente, tal vez gente que quiero-_

_-es el precio por conocer a sus instintos-_

_-es una locura, me pide que me convierta en un animal, en eso que trato de evitar día a día?-_

_-la bestia ahora es su único enemigo, y debe conocerlo para poder dominarlo-_

_-y si me niego?-_ Akane desenvaino su espada, Rosete meneo la cabeza

_-sabia que lo haria, tendrá que ser por las malas, verdad?-_ no termino de pronunciar las palabras cuando esquivo un ataque de Akane, de repente se encontró a la defensiva, neutralizando con trabajo los movimientos de su discípula, y tuvo que admitir que pensó que jamas llegaría hasta aquí, sonrío perversamente, puso su enguantada mano en un bolsillo, dejo que Akane se acercara...

Akane no supo que paso, pero tuvo la sensación de que la golpeo con algún tipo de frasco en la cara. El frasco debía tener algún tipo de liquido, cerro los ojos por reflejo, pero cuando los abrió, sintió un ardor espantoso, el liquido parecía quemarle la piel, su nariz, su boca se irritaron dolorosamente también, luego su esófago, sus pulmones, dolía, dolía tanto que cayo al suelo, no podía hablar, el dolor la paralizo, Rosete, que se había alejado contra el viento la vio caer y sacudirse lastimeramente, se acerco y con un pañuelo limpio gotas que lo habían manchado en la ropa, luego limpio la cara de Akane, secándola del liquido

_-lo lamento, pero no te preocupes, es solo agua con ajo macerado, para mañana al mediodía dejara de arder- _la levanto en sus hombros y la llevo hasta un auto estacionado, abrió el baúl y la arrojo adentro como una bolsa de papas, cerro el baúl, subió al auto, y se alejo conduciendo de ese oscuro callejón, a solo dos manzanas del hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-AUN NO VUELVE-_ Nabiki se tomo a Ranma desesperada

_-calma, calma, tal vez se quedo en el hospital, una emergencia de ultima hora y adiós salida-_

_-pero ya es mediodía, siempre avisa cuando algo así sucede-_

_-llamaste al hospital?-_

_-no... aun no-_ Ranma se acerco al teléfono, marco el numero de recursos humanos, espero

_-buen día... quisiera que me confirmaran si la doctora Akane Tendo continua en el Hospital aun... espero... _- miro a Nabiki –_ si?... como que no se presento anoche, pero... ella salio hacia el hospital... podría chekearlo, por favor, si... si, si, entiendo, muchas gracias-_ Ranma miro a Nabiki

_-no se presento anoche-_

_-que?-_

_-donde pudo ir?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-esta mejor?-_

_-si, eso dolió-_

_-lo se, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió-_ Rosete miraba a Akane, la había encadenado a una pared, la mujer lo miro desafiante, estaba en una especie de celda, sin ventanas, con puerta de metal y todo

_-y ahora?-_

_-esperar-_

_-no lo va a hacer, no puede hablar en serio-_

_-me conoce Tendo, yo no miento-_

_-POR QUE NO VA CON MI HERMANA Y ME DEJA EN PAZ, POR QUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ?-_

_-por que quiero que sobreviva, solo eso-_

_-matando gente?-_ había terror en la voz de Akane

_tal vez-_

_-pero yo no quiero, no quiero-_

_-sera como un sueño, se sentirá como viendo lo que hace otra persona, aprenda y conozca al asesino, a la asesina que hay en usted-_ Rosete se retiro y cerro la pesada puerta, Akane lentamente, empezó a llorar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-no están, ninguno-_ Ranma miraba el localizador, solo un punto en el cono azulado, menta, de los otros dos vampiros, nada

_-crees... que hayan peleado?-_ Ranma miro a Nabiki, asustada como pocas veces, a la sorpresiva ida de su hermana mayor, ahora se sumaba esto, eran las dos de la tarde, Ranma tomo su sobretodo, su espada y su automática

_-ire a la casa de ese infeliz, que menta me espere aquí, ya vengo-_

aunque Ranma reviso la casa de arriba a abajo, no encontró a nadie, pero le preocupo lo cocina, y los restos de una olla con restos de alguna sopa de ajo muy, muy fuerte, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido

_-que encontraste?-_

_-a nadie, solo esto-_ le paso una botellita con un liquido amarillento, Nabiki lo abrió y olio

_-uff, ajo?-_

_-si, Rosete lo preparo-_

_-para que?-_

_-para un vampiro es como ácido sulfúrico, revise los alrededores del hospital, hay restos de un frasco y un olor a ajo muy intenso a un par de calles, camino aquí al hospital-_

_-no entiendo-_

_-se la llevo-_

_-PARA QUE?-_

_-esa es la pregunta, para que?-_ Ranma tomo su celular, marco un largo numero

_-Harzer, Ranma, no, malas noticia, escucha, esto es urgente... ve con los de técnica, y averigua como aumentar el rango del localizador... a unos..._ -Ranma hizo el calculo mentalmente-_ dos mil kilómetros. si ya se que es enorme... no sera preciso, no me importa, si espero..._ -paso unos minutos eternos-_ si... MAÑANA, NECESITO ESOS DATOS URGENTES... si... esta bien... llámame, esperare-_ corto la comunicación, se sentó en la silla, con la cabeza entre los brazos, en la lejanía, un enorme trueno, amenaza de tifón que ni Nabiki y Ranma había prestado atención

_-necesitan consultar a un técnico en Suecia, lo mínimo 24 hs-_ Nabiki se sentó junto a el, mientras el primer golpe de viento entro por la puerta, ninguno de los dos lo noto

**N. Autor: bueno, aqui comiemza los capitulos finales, tal vez dos, a lo sume tres, espero darle un digno final**

**Hugo el Unma**


	10. Fuera de control

_-esta bien, ahora, ves ese tornillo a la derecha, debes girarlo un cuarto de vuelta hacia la derecha, no mucho mas, mientras mas preciso, mejor, entiendes?-_

_-si, dame un segundo... listo-_

_-ok, ahora, toma el cable y el soldador-_

_-los tengo-_

_-busca el integrado N2145v-_

_-es uno de los diez que hay aquí?-_

_-si, esta arriba, a la izquierda, tiene su identificación con muchos números, pero los del final son los que te dí-_

_-lo tengo-_

_-bien, suelda el cable a la tercera pata de esa cucaracha, el integrado tiene una muesca en uno de sus lados, la pata uno es la primera a la derecha, la dos la que le sigue y así, ten cuidado al soldarlo, no quemes el integrado, o tendrás que esperar a Ryoga que llegue con uno ya modificado-_

_-no tengo tiempo, un segundo... ok-_

_-bien, busca el integrado N2142c, suelda la punta del cable a la pata 18 de ese integrado-_

_-un segundo... listo-_

_-ok, cierralo, enciendelo, y ruega no haber quemado ningún integrado...-_

_-los cables molestan-_

_-no rompas la aislacion de ellos-_

_-listo, cerrado... encendiendo..., prendió-_

_-ok, aumenta el rango de búsqueda-_ Ranma sosteniendo el teléfono celular con el que se comunicaba con un técnico sueco, con su oreja y hombro, giro la selección de rangos, el cono invertido azulado del buscador de vampiros se deformo a la forma de una especie de plato hondo enorme, tanto que Ranma, Nabiki y menta quedaron dentro de la imagen, el muchacho miro la imagen

_-donde, no los veo-_

_-ALLI-_ Nabiki señalo detrás de Ranma, un punto se distinga hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero... hacia el norte- _pero es uno-_

_-no te preocupes, apostaría que son ellos, el detector no es muy preciso con dos vampiros junto en función normal, imagina ahora, Estevs, como puedo calcular la distancia?-_ el técnico previo esa pregunta, le paso una detallada escala según el punto de rango y la distancia del centro al punto... todo en teoría, no había vampiros con quien probar eso-

_ok, hace cuanto salio Ryoga?-_

_-hace dos horas, máximo-_

_-no estara aquí en menos de treinta horas, tender que partir sin el, Estevs, gracias-_

_-para ti jefe, lo que quieras, espero que salves a tu chica-_

_-gracias a ti tal vez lo logre, nos vemos-_ Ranma corto la comunicación, calculo la distancia posible...

_deben estar en la isla Kyushu, y bien al norte-_

_-al menos diez horas de viaje- _Ranma miro a Nabiki

_-no la liberara hasta entrada la noche, prepara el auto, debemos llegar justamente al anochecer, menta, alimentate bien, te pondremos algo para cubrirte y te llevaremos hasta allí, haras falta para detenerla-_

_-por que?-_

_-ya lo veras-_ Ranma no le dijo mucho mas a menta, una llamada desde Brasil de una desesperada Kasumi les había dado la pista, menta lo dedujo, solo había algo que un vampiro temiera mas que la muerte, lo que el hambre provocaba, y Ranma había enfrentado a una bestia una vez, la pregunta que se había echo en Finlandia. se atrevería a matarla si inocentes corrían peligro, ahora no era una pregunta, era una horrible realidad, miro a nuevamente

_-necesitaremos sangre, mucha sangre-_

_-ire al hospital, Akane me dijo quienes saben su secreto, creo que me ayudaran-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-duele?-_

_-VAYASE... A... LA... MIERDA- _Akane, semi agachada, tomándose el vientre apretaba los dientes para no llorar ni gritar, desde hacia horas el dolor era insoportable, pero se negaba a gemir o gritar, cuanto llevaba, 48hs, 72, eran ya tres días, Rosete la miraba con su habitual cara de nada, ni alegre, ni triste, ni nada, sostenía un chachorro de gran Danes, dulce, torpe, hermoso, lo soltó y empezó a correr dando bamoleos por aquí y por allá, Akane lo miro, no con ternura, no con una sonrisa, si no con unos ojos famélicos y una baba que se corrió por la comisura de sus labios, el cachorro se acerco a ella, Akane se quedo quiera súbitamente, mirándolo acercarse, estaba a centímetros de su tensa manos, solo unos centímetros mas..., cuando reacciono, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, empujo al perro mientas gritaba, el cachorro se alejo chillando del susto, Rosete sonrío

_casi, casi, pero cuanto mas, encontrare al cachorrito al anochecer Tendo, no lo creo, yo me voy a tomar algo... nos vemos a la noche, espero que **disfrute** su compañía-_ Rosete se retiro cerrando la solida puerta, mientras el cachorro se acercaba nuevamente a Akane, con sus grandes ojos mirándola casi como sonriendo, y moviendo su adorable colita lado a lado, a una aterrorizada Akane que sabia que no podría resistir la tentación mucho mas...

_-por... dios... alguien... que me... ayude... Ranma-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bien, ahora?-_

_-tratar de encontrarlos-_

_-como?-_

_-un segundo-_ Ranma tomo el localizador, bajo a un rango minino, pero el cono se movía totalmente fuera de control, como si el aparato funcionara mal... Ranma insulto, fuerte y claro

_-habrá que hacerlo a la antigua-_

_-a la antigua?-_

_habrá que cazarlos-_

_-cazarlos?-_

_-si, tendremos que esperar que el sol se oculte, estaciona en un lugar sombreado, preparemos el equipo y despertaremos a menta-_

_-equipo?-_

_-si-_ estacionaron el auto bajo la sombra de unos grandes arboles, sin que el sol le diera, Ranma se acerco a la bolsa de dormir en el asiento de atrás, corrió el cierre, una despeinada menta abrió los ojos

_-llegamos?-_

_-si pequeña-_

_-ya era hora-_ bajaron del auto, Ranma le acerco a Nabiki una bolsa con ajos y un spray que preparo a base de estos

_-si se acerca, encierrate en el auto, entiendes?-_ Nabiki miro sin entender, Ranma miro a menta

_-tu trata de encontrarla-_

_-como?-_

_-busca su aroma, o busca un rastro de sangre-_

_-pero yo... no...-_

_-menta, entiende, eres un vampiro, tienes que serlo para hallarla y detenerla, no puedes autolamentarte, no esta noche, si lo hacemos bien, la atraparemos y salvaremos a muchos inocentes, creeme, se lo que te digo, pero te necesito esta noche, mas que nunca, por favor, ayudame, ayudame-_ menta miro los ojos desesperados de su hermano, asintió con la cabeza, Ranma continuo hablando

_-no es Akane, entiendanlo, es un animal, salvaje y hambriento, Nabiki, no te reconocerá como hermana, si no como algo que comer, por eso te quedaras aquí, si la vez, nos avisas, no confíes, si logramos atraparla, tendrás que venir con la sangre hasta donde estemos, no creo que podamos traerla aquí, menta, si la encuentras, tendrás que cazarla, tendrás que pelear con ella...-_

_-pero ella es mejor que yo, mucho mejor-_

_-no peleara como Akane, si no como un animal, morderá, golpeara, pateara, rasguñara, debes dominarla, debes inmovilizarla, yo ire tan pronto pueda-_

_-tan pronto..., que es lo que vas ha hacer?-_

_-ire por Rosete, no creo que nos deje cazarla si no lo hacemos con el, ese bastardo pagara todas las que nos hizo-_ menta miro a su hermano asustada

_-tengo miedo...-_

_-no te pasara nada, pequeña-_

_-tengo miedo por ti, Rosete es un personaje legendario ya, podrás con el?-_

_-eso lo veremos, pero yo apostaría unas monedas por mi también, ve, atrapala, no dejes que haga algo que le dolerá toda su larga vida-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosete, se vistió elegantemente como siempre, eligió un traje negro como siempre, como siempre, se puso su loción, fuerte y varonil, se calzo sus zapatos, como siempre brillosamente inmaculados, tomo su larga y fina espada, la coloco en su vaina, tomo su sobretodo y se lo coloco, bajo las escaleras hasta el sótano, llegando frente a esa solida puerta de acero, afino sus instintos, pero no escucho nada detrás de ella, sonrío siniestramente, destrabo la puerta y la abrió de un manotazo, no paso medio segundo, cuando una ágil figura se lanzo sobre el y lo tumbo al piso, Rosete la miro... olia a sangre fresca, parecía ella, pero algo era distinto, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos..., su ropa empapada en sangre, ella no le hablo, pareció gruñirle... y de un salto se alejo de el. Rosete sonrío al escuchar el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

_-ve hija, la noche es tuya, por primera vez... eres libre-_


	11. La caceria de Menta

_-y si tuviera hambre, donde iría a cazar?-_ menta caminaba entre la gente de ese pequeño pueblo, y como en todos los pequeños pueblos, una desconocida llamaba la atención, pero eso poco le importaba, solo tenia en mente una cosa...

_-y como diablos se yo eso?-_ Ranma le había pedido algo inaudito, que sea un vampiro, justamente lo que ella mas trataba de evitar.

_-un animal iría a algún lugar tranquilo a cazar, creo...-_ eso significaba ir hacia los suburbios del pueblo, pero donde, norte, sur, este, oeste, si giraba en derredor nada le aseguraba encontrarla, de repente el viento soplo, menta se concentro y respiro... aun no sabia hacerlo bien voluntariamente, pero parecía que algunas cosas las hacia inconscientemente en momento de vida o muerte, aspiro y lo sintió...

_-no, por dios no...-_ dulce, tentadoramente fresca, yendo contra el viento buscaba ese rastro de sangre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma seguía a su hermana a prudente distancia, se había afeitado a ras, y se puso un perfume fuerte de Nabiki, trataría de confundir a Rosete de todas las formas posibles, había pensado seriamente en usar a la **pelirroja, **pero su debilidad y falta de resistencia al dolor en esa forma lo convenció que lo mejor era que EL fuera lo mas cambiado posible, siguió a menta por un buen trecho, viendo el desconcierto de la chica para encontrar a Akane, en si le pedía algo terrible, actuar como un vampiro y enfrentarse a uno fuera de control, ella vería lo que el hambre provocaría en ella, Ranma se paro en seco

_-ese hijo de puta... no habrá echo esto...?-_ de repente vio a menta que cambio bruscamente de dirección, como si hubiera olfateado algo..., Ranma deseaba que fuera el perfume de Akane, mientras presintió que el fin se acercaba, apresuro el paso para no perder de vista a su hermana adoptiva, cuan do lo vio, totalmente sorprendido de ver a menta aquí, y si el estaba aquí, entonces Akane...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosete lo presentía, sabia que ellos intentarían algo, pero jamas pensó que usarían a la pequeña... de verdad tendría que darle un crédito a Saotome, pero ahora, su jugada era verdaderamente maestra, no solo Akane conocería a la bestia, también Amanda, no hacia falta perder el control para conocer al asesino que todos los vampiros llevaban dentro, pero aun era demasiado pronto, se acerco a interceptar a menta, cuando una conocida voz lo detuvo

_-vas a algún lado idiota?-_

_-Saotome... ese perfume no es nada varonil... y esa cicatriz es horrible-_ Rosete miro la marca de batalla que corría desde su patilla hasta su mentón-_ recuerdos de alguno de nosotros?-_

_-algo así-_ ambos se miraron fijamente, el vampiro sonrío siniestramente

_-sabe que Amanda no podrá detenerla, no aun-_

_-Amanda sabe lo que tiente que hacer-_

_-oh, el deber de todo operario... y entonces por que esta usted aquí?-_

_-para detenerlo, menta se basta para hacerlo con Akane-_

_-MENTIRA, SI ESTUVIERA ALLI, TENDRIA QUE MATARLA-_ había furia en el tono de voz del vampiro, pero luego sonrío -_claro que si Akane se alimenta, a Amanda le sera mas fácil dominarla, y estando usted aquí... quien lo culparía por no cumplir con su deber, verdad?-_ Ranma cayo, se sintió súbitamente descubierto por este tipo, pero ahora le preocupaba otra cosa, parecía que Rosete no tenia preocupaciones en que ni siquiera Ranma le seria fácil dominar a Akane, empezó a dudar que menta pudiera hacerlo, empezó a retroceder lentamente, pero el vampiro desenvaino su espada

_-donde va Saotome, no vino a pelear-_ solo en ese momento Ranma comprendió que no se iba a de allí por las buenas, desenvaino su Katana, pensando que seria la segunda vez que la usaría, un regalo de una madre no es algo que se lleve siempre al campo de batalla

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nabiki estaba en tensa espera en el auto, puso la radio, pero no la calmo, además odiaba todas esas singles, encontró lo que buscaba, una emisora que pasaba lentos de los ochentas, miro a su costado, vio el spray que había preparado Ranma, pensó en el baúl lleno de sangre, como lo explicaría si algún oficial de policía le preguntaba que hacia allí hacia mas de una hora, tan lejos de su hogar, pensó que lo mejor seria cambiar la ubicación del auto, pero se contuvo, y si traían a Akane hasta allí y no la encontraban, miro el espejo retrovisor, solo vio el camino y algún auto pasando ya en la noche, por eso la sorprendió la figura que la miraba por la ventana de la puerta, y Nabiki se horrorizo de su cabello, rostro y ropa ensangrentada, y mas cuando rompió el cristal de un puñetazo,

_-NO, AKANEE, SOY YO, SOY YO-_ pero no le respondía, Nabiki se lanzo contra el asiento del acompañante, mientras las garras de la vampiro trataban de atraparla, desesperadamente Nabiki tomo el spray y lo pulverizo en el aire, paso unos segundos y el vampiro grito, un grito que no tenia nada de humano, para luego el silencio hacerse dueño del lugar, con las manos temblando aun, Nabiki tomo su celular, marcando el numero de Ranma, pero este no respondía, de repente

_-DIOS, QUE ES ESO-_ Nabiki vio a menta alejarse del auto con la mano tapándose la nariz, la adolecente la miro

_-estuvo aquí, no?-_

_-si, me quería atrapar, use el spray-_

_-es horrible, me quema la nariz-_ haciendo un esfuerzo, menta se levanto, olfateo nuevamente, el ardor paso y sintió el rastro claro

_-llama a Ranma, esta cerca, muy cerca-_

_-no responde-_ menta miro a Nabiki, eso significaba... se lanzo en carrera tras Akane, mientras le gritaba a Nabiki

_-quedate en el auto, no salgas-_

_-si, claro, como si ardiera en deseos de salir del auto...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menta siguió olfateando, de repente nuevamente, sangre, corrió hacia allí y la vio, mordiendo el cuello de una mujer

_-AKANEE, NO-_ la vampiro levanto la cabeza, menta se sintió asqueada de verla así, con la sangre cayendole de la boca, la vampiro gruño y se puso entre menta y su presa

_-tranquila Akane, tranquila, no quiero tu comida, tu sabes que no-_ menta se acercaba lentamente, pero Akane parecía un perro defendiendo su hueso, se lanzo sobre menta y con un manotazo le hizo tres profundos cortes en la cara, la niña cayo, pero se levanto a la velocidad del rayo, sentía ardor en las heridas, miro a Akane, que seguía tensa esperando, menta había entrenado con Akane también, sabia lo rápida y fuerte que podía ser, además de lo hábil que era con la espada, pero, aquí?

_-vamos Akane, no me vas a ganar esta vez, sabes, entrene como un comando, tal vez aun no era una operaria, pero se pelear, no me obligues a luchar-_ Akane se lanzo nuevamente, pero menta esta vez estaba preparada, la esquivo al tiempo que la lanzo contra un árbol, Akane se revolvió furiosa, y se lanzo contra menta, pero esta la recibió con un golpe, Akane cayo al piso, la miro furiosa, y trepo a un árbol, escapando del lugar a los saltos, menta la miro con los ojos abiertos

_-esto no estaba en los planes-_ miro a la mujer tendida en el piso, tenia el cuello roto, la yugular partida, habría muerto hacia tiempo, miro hacia los arboles, vio a Akane mirándola desde lejos, hasta allí había peleado como una operaria, miro el cadáver en el piso, y comprendió que debería pelear como un vampiro, no tenia opción, se lanzo contra los arboles y trepo uno en segundos uno de ellos, a los saltos, empezó a perseguir a Akane

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-eso es todo Saotome, me defrauda, Akane me crea mas problemas que usted-_

_-usted no ha visto nada aun-_

_-acaso cree que soy tonto-_ el duelo se detuvo, ambos se miraron, Ranma lo vio guardar su espada

_-que?-_

_-no me va a matar Saotome, ya se dio cuenta que he echo, y lo aprueba, además, no dejaría a Kasumi sin la única persona que la amo por lo que es, así que yo no lo matare a usted-_ Ranma lo miro casi con sorna

_-en verdad cree que lo perdonare, lo que le hizo a Akane, a Amanda...-_

_-el echo que cure a Kasumi-_

_-eso no lo disculpa, tampoco lo que hizo esta noche-_

_-entonces, tendrá que elegir, entre castigarme, o salvar a la gente-_

_-a que se refiere?-_

_-huelo a sangre, la noche hiede a muerte, eso significa...-_ Ranma lo miro seriamente –_ además se esta acercando, usted decide, yo, o su amor, si no la detiene, todo abra sido en vano-_ Rosete guardo su espada y se dio vuelta tranquilamente mientras Ranma escucho un ruido en los techos, alzo la mirada y alcanzo a ver a dos figuras moviéndose como rayos por las terrazas, guardo su espada insultando, y se lanzo en persecución de las dos vampiros

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menta saltaba de techo en techo entre excitada y asustada, a una velocidad endemoniada perseguía a Akane que parecía seguir sin recuperar la conciencia de sus actos, menta apuro el paso, se estaban acercando a las afueras del pequeño pueblo, dio tres grandes saltos y cayo sobre Akane, lo que provoco que ambas cayeran duramente al piso, ambas se pusieron rápidamente de pie, pero menta se lanzo sobre ella y trato de inmovilizarla abrazándola, lo que no contó fue que Akane se revolviera furiosa y la mordiera en el hombro derecho, menta grito pero no soltó a su presa, la hizo girar y la tomo por la espalda trabándole los brazos, pero era una lucha dura, Akane se movía con furia y parecía que se le escaparía en cualquier momento...

_-SOSTENLA-_ menta sintió el grito de Ranma, quien la ayudo a controlar un poco a la enloquecida vampiro, pero aun así se negaba a quedarse quieta, Ranma la contemplo por un segundo...

_-perdoname-_ le dio un golpe fortisimo en el estomago, Akane se agacho, vomitando sangre

_-dios mio-_ menta cerro los ojos y volteo la cara, Akane pareció calmarse un poco, Ranma tomo su celular

_-Nabiki, ven rápido, estoy al este, osea a tu derecha, bordea el pueblo, nos veras en seguida-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bastara la sangre?-_

_-ya bebió bastante esta noche, dios-_ Nabiki tomo un sachet de sangre, lo abrió en una punta, miro a la ensangrentada y aun furiosa mujer que la miraba con ojos asesinos, menta y Ranma la tenían contra el suelo, Nabiki derramo la sangre sobre la boca de Akane, pero ella escupió la sangre

_-RANMA-_

_-no quiere que la alimente, quiere cazar-_

_-que hacemos?-_

_-sigue, sigue dándosela-_ al segundo sachet Akane se tomo como un animal indefenso del recipiente succionando desesperadamente, hicieron falta seis mas para que se calmara, luego, como si nada, se quedo dormida, Ranma aflojo la presión, menta lo imito, los tres la miraban entre aliviados y apesadumbrados, Nabiki se cayo sentada en el césped

_-casi me mata, me ataco, casi me mata-_

_-mato a una mujer, no muy lejos-_

_-y ataco a alguien mas aun, debemos irnos de aquí rápido, ya tenemos demasiados problemas –_ mientras Nabiki fue a buscar una de las bolsas de dormir, menta miro a Akane

_-eso es lo que somos, monstruos?-_ Ranma la miro, por su batalla con Akane, la pequeña parecía una verdadera guerrera, ensangrentada, la ropa hecha jirones, incluso su rostro parecía mas maduro

_-no, tu eres Amanda Clawsebitz, eres el vampiro que combatió con la bestia, que evito que hayan mas víctimas, eso eres tu, me has enorgullecido como nunca, seras mi hermana para siempre, y no olvides eso jamas, entiendes?-_ Ranma le limpio una lágrima, al momento que Nabiki terminaba de preparar la bolsa, introdujeron a Akane en ella y la subieron al auto, mientras salían a la ruta rumbo a Nerima, Nabiki pregunto

_-y ahora?-_

_-ayudarla a superar esto?-_

_-recordara algo?-_

_-vagos recuerdos, pero no tardara en enterarse lo que paso, por la prensa o por rumores-_

_-y que hacemos-_

_-no se, te lo juro, no se-_


	12. El final de una larga historia

_-te sientes bien?-_

_-tengo una resaca inolvidable-_ Akane parecía extremadamente somnolienta, Ranma, acostado junto a ella, por sobre las sabanas, le acariciaba el cabello, Akane, pareció quedar dormida nuevamente, pero luego miro fijamente a Ranma

_-cuando?... que paso?-_

_-no recuerdas nada?-_

_-lo ultimo que recuerdo... es un perrito que me trajo Rosete... y luego... es como retazos, personas... calles... menta, MENTA, LA HERÍ, LA LASTIME, Y... A UNA MUJER, Y... DIOS NO, NO, NO-_ Akane se tomo la cara entre sus manos, Ranma la abrazo, mientras los sozolllos continuaron por varios minutos, Ranma no decía nada, esperaba que la mujer se calmara, ella lo miro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas

_-esa... esas personas...?-_ Ranma la miro fijamente y meneo la cabeza, Akane grito, Ranma la tomo de las manos

_-entiende, no eras tu, no eras tu-_

_-pero fui yo, como puedes decir que no lo era, si recuerdo...-_

_-que es lo que recuerdas?-_

_-que hubiera matado a Nabiki si no me hubiera detenido-_

_-TU, lo hubieras hecho?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-jamas lo harías, esa no eras tu, ese es el ser que debes controlar, tu no mataste a nadie-_

_-PERO MURIERON TRES PERSONAS-_

_-NO FUE TU CULPA, TU NO LA HUBIERAS MATADO JAMAS, TE CONOZCO BIEN PARA SABER ESO-_

_-PERO EL VAMPIRO LO HIZO-_

_-PERO NO TU... no tu, no tu-_ Ranma la volvió a abrazar, Akane se tomo de el, y empezó a llorar nuevamente, a Ranma se le partía el corazón, pero que podía decir?

_menta te detuvo-_

_-que?- Akane_ salio de su ensimasmiento

_-que menta fue la que te atrapo, la entrenaste bien-_

_-fuiste tu quien la entreno...-_

_-pero tu le enseñaste a ser un vampiro, eso yo no se lo podía enseñar-_

_-entonces mi misión esta cumplida...-_ Ranma la miro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_despierta ya?-_

_-si, no podía dormir mas-_ Nabiki le sirvió una tasa con sangre a menta, esta la miro fijamente

_-ya sana?-_ la Tendo del medio le señalo el hombro que Akane le lastimara durante la pelea que tuvieran durante la noche anterior.

_-si, en realidad cuando baje del auto ya estaba curada, pero nos concentramos tanto en Akane que no lo notaste-_

_-yo... no se...-_ Nabiki miro fijamente el piso

_-no sabes que?-_

_-no se si me quedare...-_ menta miro a Nabiki muy mal

_-la vas a dejar ahora que mas te necesita?-_

_-pero... es que anoche cuando la vi...-_

_-yo también la vi, y pelee con ella, sabes?-_

_-pero, tu...-_

_-soy otro vampiro, otro monstruo?-_

_-no... menta, querida, yo... la quiero, pero... -_

_-pues dale otra oportunidad, mierda, ella te acogió en su casa, sabias que esto podía pasar, y ahora que nos necesita a todos te vas?-_

_-pero... que le digo? que hago?-_

_-nada, sigue siendo tu, no todos los días te levantas y te enteras que sin querer mataste a personas inocentes-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-tu misión no termino aun-_

_-si, ella ya sabe todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir...-_

_-en tan solo tres meses?-_

_-yo no hubiera sobrevivido...-_

_-pero tuviste quien te apoyara, Kasumi, Nabiki... Johan... el se sacrifico para salvarte-_

_-tal vez se equivoco-_

_-no, el sabia que tu debías pasar esa prueba, la diferencia, pudo ser que el tal vez no te hubiera dejado hacer daño..., pero sabes que a Rosete eso no le importaba-_

_-PERO A TI NO TE PASO, ME PASO A MI-_ había dolor y desesperación en su voz, Ranma la miraba, pero que podía decir, por primera vez sintió de menos la frialdad de Rosete, tal vez ese bastardo era el desgraciado que provoco todo esto, pero el tendría los argumentos que a el le hacían falta... Ranma abrió los ojos, tomo las mano de Akane, le beso y la frente y se levanto, Akane le miro como si el antídoto de un veneno saliera caminando

_-DONDE VAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA-_

_tranquila, ya vuelvo, te juro que no te voy a dejar sola, te lo juro-_ Ranma salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, menta y Nabiki continuaban en un silencio embarazoso, menta apenas musito algo, Ranma las miro

_-chicas, su turno, no la dejen sola ni un segundo, entendido, yo ya vuelvo-_ pronuncio estas palabras y salio de la casa, Nabiki miro a la quincieñera

_-nuestro turno?_

_-vamos, hasta yo tengo ganas de matarme... imagínate ella...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma miro su localizador, lo había reparado durante el día, con esto tenia mas de día y medio sin dormir, apenas se lavo y sin afeitarse, daba un aspecto de necesitar urgentemente un descanso, se acerco a la lujosa casa estilo europeo, pudo haber verificar mucho antes, pero solo lo hizo al llegar al portal, la imagen, un poco distorsionada, confirmo lo que buscaba, apenas acerco la mano al pulsador del timbre, esta se abrió y Ranma Y Rosete se quedaron viendo frente a frente

_-tarde Saotome, tarde...-_ Ranma nada dijo simplemente paso, el vampiro lo llevo hasta la sala, allí, un cigarro encendido junto a un vaso con sangre esperaba junto a una copa de coñac, Ranma no dijo nada, tomo la copa de un solo saque, se sentó en el sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos, luego miro al vampiro

_-y ahora?-_

_-dejar que las cosas sigan su curso-_

_-cual curso, puede dejarse de ambigues y hablar serio por una vez en la vida?-_ el vampiro no era fácil de conmover, había visto esa mirada y oído esa desesperación en mucho ojos y voces, aspiro largamente el cigarro, luego miro a Ranma

_-en que esta fallando Saotome?-_

_-eso es lo que quiero saber-_

_-se lo diré, por que es mi hija, usted, sus hermanas, Amanda, la siguen tratando como si fuera humana, eso esta bien para quienes no conocen su secreto, pero no para ustedes, entiende?-_

_-quiere deshumanisarla?-_

_-no, quiero que dejen de compadecerla, a ella y a Amanda, cada gesto, mirada y palabra son condescendientes con ellas, jamas se adaptaran si a cada momentos USTEDES sigue sin hacerlo-_

_tan simple como eso?-_

_-y por que complicarlo, la vida sigue, acaso alguien no estaría en shock por atropellar a gente en la calle con su auto, acaso sus familias no sufrirían lo mismo que las personas que la bestia mato-_

_muchos de esos conductores jamas se recuperan...-_

_-depende de su fortaleza anímica y del apoyo de su entorno, Akane flaquea en lo primero, dependerá de ustedes reforzarla, tal vez... Saotome, estee esperando de usted algo inesperado...-_ el vampiro se levanto y saco una carta de su elegante saco, dándoselo a Ranma

_-que es esto?-_

_-mi testamento, esto es para Amanda-_

_-para... menta, su testamento?-_

_-así es, yo... me tengo que ir... alguien me espera en Brasil-_

_-ESPERE, a que se refiere con algo inesperado, debería convertirme en vampiro?-_ Rosete miro con furia a Ranma

_-usted... es lo mas estúpido que he conocido en mi vida-_

_-y yo no lo entiendo-_ Rosete paso a su lado como hastiado de la conversación, sin embargo

_-Saotome, solo debe hacer lo que no hizo hace once años, no mucho mas-_

_-once años?... se refiere a...-_ pero cuando se dio mediavuelta, ya nadie estaba allí, solo la soledad de la casa de... Menta?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-perdoname, no lo quise hacer, no lo quise hacer-_ Akane se abrazaba desesperada de su hermana, esta, a pesar del miedo que había renacido en ella, respondió al contacto y ambas lloraban juntas

_tranquila, no eras tu, yo te vi, no eras tu, no eras tu-_

_-es cierto Akane, esa no eras tu-_ menta sentía que Akane entraba en un viaje sin regreso, pero si Akane no podía con esto, como podría ella, y lo peor, había conocido al monstruo, ella podría ser así también, eso era una verdad indiscutible, y quien la controlaría a ella en ese caso, esos pensamientos estaban en su mente cuando Ranma regreso

_-bien, veo que la reunión continua, estas bien amor?-_

_-no, aun no-_ Ranma miro a Nabiki y a menta

_-podrían dejarnos solos?-_ las mencionadas cambiaron miradas y se retiraron, faltaba poco para amanecer, cuando Akane noto que Ranma bostezo exageradamente

_-hace cuanto que no duermes?_

_-solo por minutos desde que desapareciste-_

_-acuestate junto a mi por favor, necesito a alguien que respire a mi lado, me ayuda a dormir-_ fuera una suave llovizna empezó a caer, entre las caricias y el abrazo de Akane, Ranma tardo segundos en dormirse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-RANMA, RANMA DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA-_ el susodicho miro a Nabiki, luego al reloj, las 2:25 pm, y luego algo, entre el reloj y el estaba Akane... se levanto de un salto

_-DONDE ESTA?-_

_-LA VI SALIR HACE UN MINUTO-_

_-AHORA, DE DÍA, ESTA LOCA-_

_-esta lloviendo, no hay sol-_

_-pero es de día, un poco de viento, adiós nubes, rayos, esto ya fue demasiado lejos-_ Nabiki lo miro sacarse la pulsera de Babel, y la que anulaba cualquier hechizo

_-que piensas hacer?-_

_-no lo se, improvisar, ya lo vere- _con un paraguas y el localizador salio a buscar a Akane

la encontró enseguida, la siguió, se encaminaba hacia el parque, era un lugar simbólico, allí ella murió y renació. solo podría buscar algo allí, la dejo alejarse, dejo su paraguas de lado, y que la lluvia le envolviera, luego empezó a acercarse a ella

Akane sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero el sonido era desconocido, cuando vio a alguien familiar sentarse junto a ella, alguien que no veía hacia as de diez años

_-por dios, estas igual, no cambiaste nada- Ranma_ en su versión femenina no había crecido, aun tenia ese aspecto de niña de quince, mas pequeña, mas indefensa, Akane la miro fijamente, pero luego volvió a su ensimasmiento, Ranma lo noto

_-nos quedaremos aquí hasta que salga el sol?-_

_-esperaras?-_

_-si es tu decisión-_

_-lo es-_

_-esta bien, pero antes respetaras la mia-_

_-cual?-_

_-matame-_ Akane lo miro con asustada

_yo, yo no puedo matarte-_

_-no quiero vivir si tu mueres, si quieres matarte, hazlo, pero me quitas todo lo que mas amo, quieres morir, entonces matame primero-_

_-lo haré, vengo de matar a tres personas, por que crees que no lo haré contigo?-_

_-así que has matado, bien, yo no solo he matado a vampiros, si no ha humanos que eran sus aliados, gente mala, al menos eso nos digieron, no tendías problemas en hacerlo conmigo, ven monstruo, hazlo, cuando estoy así no tengo la fuerza o la velocidad de un operario, soy solo un humano mas, ven, solo toma mi cuello, es fácil, gira la cabeza y romperme el cerebelo, en un minuto estare muerto por paro cardiorespiratorio, ven, VEN MALDITA SEA -_ _ Akane_ la tomo tomo del cuello, Ranma la miraba fijamente

_-vamos asesina, haslo, haslo o vuelve conmigo, con Nabiki, con menta... conmigo-_ Akane aflojo sus manos, y cayo al suelo de rodilla, Ranma se arrodillo junto a ella

_-ya, calma, lo vez, tu no fuiste, fue el vampiro, tu no eres una asesina, eres tan solo una pediatra-_

_-prometeme... prometeme que no vas a dejar -_

_-yo, te quería pedir algo, tal vez no sea el mejor lugar... ni la mejor forma, pero... te casarías conmigo-_ Akane la miro en medio de la mas fuerte lluvia

_-lo... lo dices enserio?-_

_-si, te lo digo enserio, quieres casarte conmigo... con Ran kun obviamente-_

_-pero..._ -una lágrima cayo de los ojos de Akane, pero se abrazo de la pelirroja-_ si... si quiero, si quiero-_

_entonces, podemos volver a casa?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo, inexorable, paso, Ranma y Akane se casaron dos semanas después, Akane tardo un poco mas en expiar culpas ajenas, pero la compañía de Ranma, Nabiki y menta la ayudaron a sobreponerse y llevar una vida lo mas normal posible.

Los cuentos de hadas suelen tener un **vivieron felices para siempre**, pero solo algunos de los personajes de esta historia tenían las condiciones para lograr esto

Ryoga y Shampoo tuvieron seis hijos, pero desaparecieron del mundo en el anonimato con el paso del tiempo, al igual que Kasumi y Rosete.

Nabiki se caso nuevamente con un abogado, pero esta vez su matrimonio duro, tuvo dos niños y una niña, vivió feliz, como madre y abuela, hasta que simplemente una mañana con casi ochenta y tres años simplemente no despertó de una siesta, se fue como había prometido, sin llamar la atención.

Ranma, como operario, envejecía mas lentamente, pero el paso del tiempo era inexorable aun para el, a los 133 años una complicación pulmonar se lo arrebato a una angustiada Akane, que a pesar de prepararse para lo inevitable lo lloro como solo una mujer que ama puede llorar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane miraba el sol desde una ventana, o eso podía pensar alguien que no conociera su casa, pero lo que parecía una ventana era en realidad una pantalla, eso no importaba a Akane, después de trecientos años los milagros de la tecnología le permitía disfrutar de los amaneceres o de los ocasos, había aprendido a administrar y multiplicar la fortuna que le dejara Johan, y ahora con el paso del tiempo regenteaba la Fundación Soun Tendo de pediatría, nadie sabia quien era el presidente de la fundación, pero poco importaba si continuaba con las obras de caridad gratuitas, habiendo desaparecido casi todos los vampiros, la Sociedad de los tres símbolos fue innecesaria, tomo el enorme sobre que el correo le había traído a su empleada por la tarde, iba a abrirlo cuando el timbre sono, se apresuro a contesta el portero eléctrico, y sonrió ante la respuesta, se acerco a la puerta y franqueo la entrada, miro a la menuda figura frente a ella, que simplemente dijo

_-como estas Akane?-_

_-bien, pasa menta, pasa-_ las dos vampiros se abrazaron y menta se saco su sobretodo, y dejo su espada detrás del antiquísimo sofa junto a la de Akane, hablaron de trivialidades femeninas hasta que Akane tomo nuevamente el sobre del correo

_-mira esto?-_

_-que tienes allí, el mapa de un tesoro?-_

_-ya lo veras- _lo abrió y extendió las dos gruesas hojas, una era la pintura que viera en casa de Johan y Rosete... con Julios, Amanda, Rosete... mas el agregado de Akane y menta, el otro era la ultima foto que su hubieran tomado Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Menta y Ranma, la actitud cuasi alegre distaba mucho del aspecto serio de la primera

_-donde tenias esto?-_ pregunto la vampiro con aspecto aun de niña de quince

-_tengo unos cuantos baúles con recuerdos ya-_ iban a tomar un te, cuando el timbre sono, la empleada se había retirado hacia unos minutos, así que Akane no tuvo que apurarse por tomar el tubo del portero

_-hola... hola... quien es?... hola?-_ corto, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, Akane puso mala cara

_-si son esos chicos...-_ acompañada por menta, abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando a su visitante

_-vaya hermanita, eres lenta para abrir la puerta-_ Akane y meta se quedaron de una pieza al verla, solo una palabra escapo de sus labios

_-KASUMI?- _la mujer sonrió ante la sorpresa, estaba tan pálida como ellas y llevaba un sobretodo igual a que ellas tenían, solo dijo una cosa

-_sorpresa-_

_**Fin**_

**Nota del autor: gracias a aquellos que se engancharon con una historia tan distinta al universo de Ranma, les agradezco sus reviews y sus criticas, de corazón**

**HUGO EL UNMA**


	13. Final Alternativo

_-te sientes bien?-_

_-tengo una resaca inolvidable-_ Akane parecía extremadamente somnolienta, Ranma, acostado junto a ella, por sobre las sabanas, le acariciaba el cabello, Akane, pareció quedar dormida nuevamente, pero luego miro fijamente a Ranma

_-cuando?... que paso?-_

_-no recuerdas nada?-_

_-lo ultimo que recuerdo... es un perrito que me trajo Rosette... y luego... es como retazos, personas... calles... menta, MENTA, LA HERÍ, LA LASTIME, Y... A UNA MUJER, Y... DIOS NO, NO, NO- _Akane se tomo la cara entre sus manos, Ranma la abrazo, mientras los sollozos continuaron por varios minutos, Ranma no decía nada, esperaba que la mujer se calmara, ella lo miro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas

_-esa... esas personas...?-_ Ranma la miro fijamente y meneo la cabeza, Akane grito, Ranma la tomo de las manos

_-entiende, no eras tu, no eras tu-_

_-pero fui yo, como puedes decir que no lo era, si recuerdo...-_

_-que es lo que recuerdas?-_

_-que hubiera matado a Nabiki si no me hubiera detenido-_

_-TU, lo hubieras hecho?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-jamas lo harías, esa no eras tu, ese es el ser que debes controlar, tu no mataste a nadie-_

_-PERO MURIERON TRES PERSONAS-_

_-NO FUE TU CULPA, TU NO LA HUBIERAS MATADO JAMAS, TE CONOZCO BIEN PARA SABER ESO-_

_-PERO EL VAMPIRO LO HIZO-_

_-PERO NO TU... no tu, no tu-_ Ranma la volvió a abrazar, Akane se tomo de el, y empezó a llorar nuevamente, a Ranma se le partía el corazón, pero que podía decir?

_-menta te detuvo-_

_-que?-_ Akane salio de su ensimasmiento

_-que menta fue la que te atrapo, la entrenaste bien-_

_-fuiste tu quien la entreno...-_

_-pero tu le enseñaste a ser un vampiro, eso yo no se lo podía enseñar-_

_-entonces mi misión esta cumplida...-_ Ranma la miro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-despierta ya?-_

_-si, no podía dormir mas-_ Nabiki le sirvió una tasa con sangre a menta, esta la miro fijamente

_-ya sana?-_ la Tendo del medio le señalo el hombro que Akane le lastimara durante la pelea que tuvieran durante la noche anterior.

_-si, en realidad cuando baje del auto ya estaba curada, pero nos concentramos tanto en Akane que no lo notaste-_

_-yo... no se...-_ Nabiki miro fijamente el piso

_-no sabes que?-_

_-no se si me quedare...-_ menta miro a Nabiki muy mal

_-la vas a dejar ahora que mas te necesita?-_

_-pero... es que anoche cuando la vi...-_

_-yo también la vi, y pelee con ella, sabes?-_

_-pero, tu...-_

_-soy otro vampiro, otro monstruo?-_

_-no... menta, querida, yo... la quiero, pero... -_

_-pues dale otra oportunidad, mierda, ella te acogió en su casa, sabias que esto podía pasar, y ahora que nos necesita a todos te vas?-_

_-pero... que le digo? que hago?-_

_-nada, sigue siendo tu, no todos los días te levantas y te enteras que sin querer mataste a personas inocentes-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-tu misión no termino aun-_

_-si, ella ya sabe todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir...-_

_-en tan solo tres meses?-_

_-yo no hubiera sobrevivido...-_

_-pero tuviste quien te apoyara, Kasumi, Nabiki... Johan... el se sacrifico para salvarte-_

_-tal vez se equivoco-_

_-no, el sabia que tu debías pasar esa prueba, la diferencia, pudo ser que el tal vez no te hubiera dejado hacer daño..., pero sabes que a Rosette eso no le importaba-_

_-PERO A TI NO TE PASO, ME PASO A MI-_ había dolor y desesperación en su voz, Ranma la miraba, pero que podía decir, por primera vez sintió de menos la frialdad de Rosette, tal vez ese bastardo era el desgraciado que provoco todo esto, pero el tendría los argumentos que a el le hacían falta... Ranma abrió los ojos, tomo las mano de Akane, le beso y la frente y se levanto, Akane le miro como si el antídoto de un veneno saliera caminando

_-DONDE VAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA-_

_-tranquila, ya vuelvo, te juro que no te voy a dejar sola, te lo juro-_ Ranma salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, menta y Nabiki continuaban en un silencio embarazoso, menta apenas musito algo, Ranma las miro

_-chicas, su turno, no la dejen sola ni un segundo, entendido, yo ya vuelvo-_ pronuncio estas palabras y salio de la casa, Nabiki miro a la quincieñera

_-nuestro turno?_

_-vamos, hasta yo tengo ganas de matarme... imagínate ella...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma miro su localizador, lo había reparado durante el día, con esto tenia mas de día y medio sin dormir, apenas se lavo y sin afeitarse, daba un aspecto de necesitar urgentemente un descanso, se acerco a la lujosa casa estilo europeo, pudo haber verificar mucho antes, pero solo lo hizo al llegar al portal, la imagen, un poco distorsionada, confirmo lo que buscaba, apenas acerco la mano al pulsador del timbre, esta se abrió y Ranma Y Rosette se quedaron viendo frente a frente

_-tarde Saotome, tarde...-_ Ranma nada dijo simplemente paso, el vampiro lo llevo hasta la sala, allí, un cigarro encendido junto a un vaso con sangre esperaba junto a una copa de coñac, Ranma no dijo nada, tomo la copa de un solo saque, se sentó en el sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos, luego miro al vampiro

_-y ahora?-_

_-dejar que las cosas sigan su curso-_

_-cual curso, puede dejarse de ambigues y hablar serio por una vez en la vida?-_ el vampiro no era fácil de conmover, había visto esa mirada y oído esa desesperación en mucho ojos y voces, aspiro largamente el cigarro, luego miro a Ranma

_-en que esta fallando Saotome?-_

_-eso es lo que quiero saber-_

_-se lo diré, por que es mi hija, usted, sus hermanas, Amanda, la siguen tratando como si fuera humana, eso esta bien para quienes no conocen su secreto, pero no para ustedes, entiende?-_

_-quiere deshumanisarla?-_

_-no, quiero que dejen de compadecerla, a ella y a Amanda, cada gesto, mirada y palabra son condescendientes con ellas, jamas se adaptaran si a cada momentos USTEDES sigue sin hacerlo-_

_-tan simple como eso?-_

_-y por que complicarlo, la vida sigue, acaso alguien no estaría en shock por atropellar a gente en la calle con su auto, acaso sus familias no sufrirían lo mismo que las personas que la bestia mato-_

_-muchos de esos conductores jamas se recuperan...-_

_-depende de su fortaleza anímica y del apoyo de su entorno, Akane flaquea en lo primero, dependerá de ustedes reforzarla, tal vez... Saotome, estee esperando de usted algo inesperado...-_ el vampiro se levanto y saco una carta de su elegante saco, dándoselo a Ranma

_-que es esto?-_

_-mi testamento, esto es para Amanda-_

_-para... menta, su testamento?-_

_-así es, yo... me tengo que ir... alguien me espera en Brasil-_

_-ESPERE, a que se refiere con algo inesperado, debería convertirme en vampiro?-_ Rosette miro con furia a Ranma

_-usted... es lo mas estúpido que he conocido en mi vida-_

_-y yo no lo entiendo-_ Rosette paso a su lado como hastiado de la conversación, sin embargo

_-Saotome, solo debe hacer lo que no hizo hace once años, no mucho mas-_

_-once años?... se refiere a...-_ pero cuando se dio mediavuelta, ya nadie estaba allí, solo la soledad de la casa de... Menta?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-perdóname, no lo quise hacer, no lo quise hacer- _Akane se abrazaba desesperada de su hermana, esta, a pesar del miedo que había renacido en ella, respondió al contacto y ambas lloraban juntas

_-tranquila, no eras tu, yo te vi, no eras tu, no eras tu-_

_-es cierto Akane, esa no eras tu-_ menta sentía que Akane entraba en un viaje sin regreso, pero si Akane no podía con esto, como podría ella, y lo peor, había conocido al monstruo, ella podría ser así también, eso era una verdad indiscutible, y quien la controlaría a ella en ese caso, esos pensamientos estaban en su mente cuando Ranma regreso

_-bien, veo que la reunión continua, estas bien amor?-_

_-no, aun no-_ Ranma miro a Nabiki y a menta

_-podrían dejarnos solos?-_ las mencionadas cambiaron miradas y se retiraron, faltaba poco para amanecer, cuando Akane noto que Ranma bostezo exageradamente

_-hace cuanto que no duermes?_

_-solo por minutos desde que desapareciste-_

_-acuestate junto a mi por favor, necesito a alguien que respire a mi lado, me ayuda a dormir-_ fuera una suave llovizna empezó a caer, entre las caricias y el abrazo de Akane, Ranma tardo segundos en dormirse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-RANMA, RANMA DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA-_ el susodicho miro a Nabiki, luego al reloj, las 2:25 pm, y luego algo, entre el reloj y el estaba Akane... se levanto de un salto

_-DONDE ESTA?-_

_-LA VI SALIR HACE UN MINUTO-_

_-AHORA, DE DÍA, ESTA LOCA-_

_-esta lloviendo, no hay sol-_

_-pero es de día, un poco de viento, adiós nubes, rayos, esto ya fue demasiado lejos-_ Nabiki lo miro sacarse la pulsera de Babel, y la que anulaba cualquier hechizo

_-que piensas hacer?-_

_-no lo se, improvisar, ya lo vere-_ con un paraguas y el localizador salio a buscar a Akane

la encontró enseguida, la siguió, se encaminaba hacia el parque, era un lugar simbólico, allí ella murió y renació. solo podría buscar algo allí, la dejo alejarse, dejo su paraguas de lado, y que la lluvia le envolviera, luego empezó a acercarse a ella

Akane sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero el sonido era desconocido, cuando vio a alguien familiar sentarse junto a ella, alguien que no veía hacia as de diez años

_-por dios, estas igual, no cambiaste nada-_ Ranma en su versión femenina no había crecido, aun tenia ese aspecto de niña de quince, mas pequeña, mas indefensa, Akane la miro fijamente, pero luego volvió a su ensimasmiento, Ranma lo noto

_-nos quedaremos aquí hasta que salga el sol?-_

_-esperaras?-_

_-si es tu decisión-_

_-lo es-_

_-esta bien, pero antes respetaras la mia-_

_-cual?-_

_-matame-_ Akane lo miro con asustada

_-yo, yo no puedo matarte-_

_-no quiero vivir si tu mueres, si quieres matarte, hazlo, pero me quitas todo lo que mas amo, quieres morir, entonces matame primero-_

_-lo haré, vengo de matar a tres personas, por que crees que no lo haré contigo?-_

_-así que has matado, bien, yo no solo he matado a vampiros, si no ha humanos que eran sus aliados, gente mala, al menos eso nos digieron, no tendías problemas en hacerlo conmigo, ven monstruo, hazlo, cuando estoy así no tengo la fuerza o la velocidad de un operario, soy solo un humano mas, ven, solo toma mi cuello, es fácil, gira la cabeza y romperme el cerebelo, en un minuto estare muerto por paro cardiorespiratorio, ven, VEN MALDITA SEA -_ Akane la tomo tomo del cuello, Ranma la miraba fijamente

_-vamos asesina, haslo, haslo o vuelve conmigo, con Nabiki, con menta... conmigo- _Akane aflojo sus manos, y cayo al suelo de rodilla, Ranma se arrodillo junto a ella

_-ya, calma, lo vez, tu no fuiste, fue el vampiro, tu no eres una asesina, eres tan solo una pediatra-_

_-prometeme... prometeme que no vas a dejar -_

_-yo, te quería pedir algo, tal vez no sea el mejor lugar... ni la mejor forma, pero... te casarías conmigo-_ Akane la miro en medio de la mas fuerte lluvia

_-lo... lo dices enserio?-_

_-si, te lo digo enserio, quieres casarte conmigo... con Ran kun obviamente-_

_-pero... - _una lágrima cayo de los ojos de Akane, pero se abrazo de la pelirroja- _si... si quiero, si quiero-_ Ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, no notaron el silencio ignominioso que de repente se desato junto a ellos

Un viento fuerte empezó de repente a soplar, la coleta de Ranma y el cabello suelto de Akane se movían descontrolados

_-que pasa?_-pregunto Akane, su instinto de Vampiro se encendió con fuerza, Ranma miraba sin comprender, parecía una verdadera tormenta, pero las nubes por suerte seguían tranquilas

Caracas

Un hombre caminaba tranquilamente, como hacia ciento treinta años, cuando un opresivo silencio y un fuerte viento lo sorprendió, William Francton, uno de los últimos vampiros, vio un rayo de sol después de mas de un siglo, caer hacia el en medio de la noche

Wellington.

Isabel Velazquez, despertó muy temprano, en esa parte del mundo, eran aun las doce del mediodía, miro desde lejos su ventana, cuidándose de los rayos del sol, y noto que afuera una repentina ventisca conmovía los amplios jardines de su casa, de repente la ventana se abrió y el viento la envolvió, y para su terror, un extraño rayo de sol la envolvió, como si traspasara magicamente el techo, la vampira aterrorizada solo pudo coordinar cinco palabras

_-doscientos años, es tiempo ya?-_

Belem, Brasil

En una finca al borde de un rio, Kasumi y Rosette, daban un paseo, el vampiro la consolaba y le daba animo, jurándole que hizo lo mejor para Akane y Menta, cuando un viento frío y fortísimo lo alcanzo, en esa noche despejada, un rayo dorado bajo hacia el envolviéndolo, Kasumi, asustada quiso ir hacia el, pero este la aparto de un empujón, luego, Luis Rosette miro tristemente a Kasumi

_-Amor, creo llego la hora la hora que ajuste cuentas con el creador...-_

Nabiki trataba de contener su llanto y miedos, cuando un grito desgarrador le llego desde la planta alta, subió corriendo y tropezando los escalones, llego al cuarto de menta, para abrirlo y encontrarse a la vampira quinciañera sostenida en el aire por un torbellino y envuelta en una extraña luz dorada

_-menta?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Ranma, me quemo-_ el viento pareció rodear a Akane y elevarla en el aire, un haz de luz color oro la iluminaba, Ranma quiso retenerla a su lado, pero el viento se la arrebato.

_-Akaneeeeeeeeeeeee-_

_-me quemo-_ rayos de esa luz dorada salían de sus dedos, de sus ojos y de su boca, la vampiro gritaba enloquecida, el tormento de se extendió por un minuto, cuando el viento ceso y la imagen de Akane si hizo imposible de ver para Akane por que literalmente la luz que la envolvía enceguecio a Ranma

Cuando pudo ver, noto que el cielo estaba despejado, con un sol de mediatarde que quemaba... y Akane tirada en el pasto del parque

_-AKANE, EL SOL-_ se acerco para cubrirla, mas cuando la toco, noto que estaba tibia, despierta y... jadeando

_-Ranma, el sol...-_

_-Akane?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Menta?-_ Nabiki se acerco a la niña que había caído en medio de una luz blanquisima en la cama nuevamente, parecía desmayada, pero Nabiki noto que no estaba fría como un cadáver, respiraba tranquilamente, apoyo dos dedos en el costado del cuello de ella, y los retiro asustada

_-TIENE PULSO¡¡¡¡_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-LUIS, LUIS, LUIS¡¡¡¡¡-_ Kasumi sostenía el cuerpo sudado y agitado de Rosette, pero este tomo su mano de repente y la beso con el gesto tierno que solo tenia para ella

_-calma amor, calma, se acabo, se acabo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Akane, el sol... estas, estas viva-_

_-que pasa, que paso?-_ ambas mujeres se miraban bajo el sol que hasta hacia segundos era una condena de muerte para Akane, la chica respiraba aun tumultuosamente

_-vámonos de aquí Akane sea lo que sea no quiero que te expongas aun-_

_-Ranma, es... una segunda oportunidad-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Luis, que paso?-_

_-amor, es un perdón divino, si es lo que creo, debo hacer unas llamadas, oh, dios, ayudame a levantar, estoy muerto de hambres y de ganas de comer esas cosas que preparas –_ Kasumi ayudo trabajosamente a levantar al vampiro y ambos fueron caminando lentamente hacia la finca

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Akane, Ranma, menta esta... Akane?-_

_-viva?-_ Contesto Ranma, ya que Akane venia atragantándose con un hot dog con mucha mostaza, como le gustaba a ella, mientras Ranma se daba un baño caliente, las hermanas Tendo encontraron a la adolescente atosigándose con una olla de arroz, las exvampiros se abrazaron y lloraron juntas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosette comprobó que no fue el único vampiro que recibió el perdón, tanto sus amiga Isabel como Francton , otro a Finlandia con el viejo Rosotov, le permitieron deducir que en Nerima las cosas habrían sido iguales.

Rosotov le informo de otra cosa, no solo habían dejado de existir los vampiros por alguna decisión divina, tambien los operarios y limpiadores, estos perdieron sus poderes y se volvieron humanos normales, tal como habían sido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dos años después**

_-Menta, menta, la bebe esta llorando-_

_-ya voy Nabiki, y Akane?-_

_-salio con Ranma, vuelven en un ratito-_

_-esos dos ya se abusan-_

_-lo se-_ no terminaron su charla cuando la puerta se abrió y Ranma y una un bronceada Akane entraron a la casa, menta bajaba con un bebe en brazos, al verla, Akane se acerco a el

_-mi bebe, tiene hambre, la bebita de mama tiene hambre?-_

_-pues esta llorando como posesa Akane, y tu le daras su pureé, es tu hija, haste cargo-_ Nabiki, con siete meses de embarazo se dejo caer en una silla, Menta sonrió, miro a su hermano

_-y bien que le compraron?-_

_-algunas cosas y recuerdos, Kasumi vendrá solamente con Johan, Rosette dudo que quiera vernos, y siendo sincera, yo solo quiero verla a ella y a mi sobrino-_ Akane le daba tiernamente el pureé a su niño, miro a Ranma.

_-esto no es un sueño, verdad?-_

_-no, por que preguntas?-_

_-por que te tengo una noticia-_

_-cual?-_

_-esta pequeña va a tener un hermanito-_Ranma se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el piso-

_-en... en... en... en verdad?-_ el muchacho la abrazo y ambos giraron por unos segundos, mientras se besaban tiernamente, desde el otro lado de la puerta, menta y Nabiki escuchaban, Nabiki no entendía el porque de ese entusiasmo, si ambos ya tenían una niña, pero menta le revelo el secreto

_-recuerda que ellos habían aceptado que jamas iban a poder tener hijos-_

mientras en la cocina, Ranma levanto en brazos a su pequeña, y junto a Akane, le dieron la noticia

_-vas ha tener un hermanito o hermanita, te hace feliz, **JENNY**?_


End file.
